You Never Knew
by Braidwhip
Summary: How much of Chloe did she leave in Metropolis? Clark finds out in the most unbelievable circumstances.
1. Part 1

Part 1

Pete had no trouble spotting Clark from the crowded hallway on route to the Torch office. Clark was one of the tallest, if not THE tallest one in school. "Hey guys, wait up!" He caught up with them when Chloe stopped at her locker. "Have you heard about the new guy? All the girls in my class were talking about him like he's some babe magnet!"

"Whoa, Pete," chided Chloe closing her locker. "I didn't know you were interested in men."

Chloe's mischievous grin and Clark's stifled snicker was met by Pete's glare. "It's not that! It's just… my chances to land a date this week has nose-dived. He just transferred from Metropolis. This guy is a son of a LutherCorp exec who recently got assigned to the Smallville plant." Pete expounded as they started on their way.

"That would explain the sudden transfer to Smallville high." added Clark. "But what's all the hoopla on the dude?"

Pete continued with a disgruntled look plastered on his face, "Quoting the girls, 'killer looks, infectious smile, a bod to boot.'"

Chloe couldn't stop the smile that beamed across her face as she mentally drew out the description. "Sounds like someone I know."

"… and I heard he's a god on the guitar." Pete finished with a huff.

"Yeah right, we're suckers for a guy with a six stri…." Chloe's admonition was cut abruptly bringing Clark and Pete's strides to a similar halt as they turned to look at Chloe. 

"Chloe? You okay?" Clark had never seen her that pale before, her eyes were wide as saucers. She didn't seem to be breathing as she stared at something dead ahead. Clark and Pete followed her stare and saw an unfamiliar guy sauntering towards their frozen friend.

Decked out in a white buttoned-up shirt and black slacks, the guy was clearly overdressed for Smallville high. His dark hair's style could be copied from an old 60's Beatles' album cover but it completely suited him. His smile unabashedly showed his pearly whites and his sophistication was just oozing as he walked towards the trio. 

What happened next was something Clark was totally unprepared for. All Clark knew was that this unmistakably good looking guy was headed towards their way. The next minute, the guy reached out his right hand to touch Chloe's cheek and kissed her full on the mouth. Clark was jolted with what he saw and was similarly jolted by the hundred emotions trying to get at him. First he was taken aback by this guy's upfront manner, next he wanted to defend his friend from being sexually molested, and then he felt something he's never dealt with before. Territorial. All of that went blank when he saw Chloe close her eyes and kiss the guy back! 

Luckily, when the school bell rang Chloe and Mystery Guy broke the kiss. Clark felt his blood go cold and his hands formed to fists. The guy tucked Chloe's blonde tresses behind her left ear and gave her a wink before he continued on his way.

Clark's flaming eyes followed the guy as he disappeared at the corner but was quickly brought back to reality to catch Chloe. Clark wrapped an arm across her shoulders to steady her and he felt her lean towards him. She was trembling and visibly flushed. "Who was that?!?!"

It was Pete who answered, blinking-out what he just witnessed. "That was HIM." 

"Trevor Collins…" Chloe supplied as she found out she could breathe again. Her knees had turned to Jell-O and she was thankful Clark caught her. It felt good to be in his arms to steady her after that whirlwind of a kiss. Mortified was how she felt as she realized it all happened before her best friends. In front of Clark! She turned to look at Pete then to Clark but quickly averted her eyes when she saw the quizzical looks on their faces that begged for an explanation. The words couldn't come out of her mouth, not with the way Clark looked at her. Normally she could read him like a Torch article that needed editing, but the friend holding her was a complete stranger and it scared her. But they deserved her honesty. "…my ex-boyfriend."


	2. Part 2

You Never Knew - Part 2

Chloe retreated to the comforts of her domain - the Torch office - and hoped of shaking off the morning's weirdness with something familiar. But the pink rose, note and wrapped box on her desk did not help at all. 

Trev… he was there in Smallville; in Smallville High and probably in some of her classes, too. She chose to forget about him when she moved to Smallville - and she almost did. Now all the memories arrested her like hard-hitting headlines. His eyes, his hair, his stylish clothes, and the confidence in his walk … he didn't change. Chloe suddenly remembered what drew her to him - it was the way he drew out the best in her. 

Trev was one reason why she wanted so bad to go back to Metropolis. And the one reason that kept her in Smallville was seated across her. Clark was over at his desk looking at her looking at the things before her. She wished he'd say something … anything. Silence in the Torch office was not normal.

"You should open it. Maybe it's from him." Clark immediately regretted the accusing tone that went along with it. Of course, he already knew what was inside and for the life of him he didn't know why someone would give Chloe a pair of high heeled shoes. He resorted to staring at his own instead. Torn between going to class and staying with a distraught friend, he also battled curiosity and a desire to forget everything that just happened. He couldn't understand why he was in this struggle in the first place. 

"I c-can't." Her voice quivered as she turned to look at Clark. "You do it…. Please?"

Clark's head snapped up when he heard Chloe's imploring tone. This was so unlike the head-strong reporter friend he goes to school with. He got up from the chair he straddled to stand beside her. He decided to begin with the note, and pulled it out from its beige envelope. Clark couldn't believe what he read and he bet Chloe heard the surprise in his voice. "Chlo, it's an invitation to a dinner at Lex's mansion." 

That broke Chloe's stupor. "What?! When? I mean…." 

"Friday night. It's to welcome Mr. Jake Collins to Smallville. There's something scribbled." Clark simply couldn't read *that* out loud so he handed the card her.

"What is it?" Chloe asked as she briefly saw Clark's jaw clench, his face turn two shades of red as he directed his eyes out the window. When she read the post script she understood why. "I remember our moves. Do you? With all my love, Trev."

Her sharp intake of breath and the released "oh my" made Clark look at Chloe again. She opened the box and pulled out a pair of silver heeled shoes with rhinestones adorning the straps. Chloe smiled her wide smile that always hid her eyes and for a moment Clark saw she was happy; yet it did not explain why her eyes teared up. Was he happy to see Chloe's first smile for the afternoon? Why did he feel like strangling this Trev? Strappy shoes?!? They were too girly for Chloe! Yet he couldn't shake off the image of Chloe's legs with her feet decked in those shoes. Chloe's legs?!? He definitely needed to get out. He didn't know what excuse to come up with as he grabbed his red backpack. What he automatically mumbled out was "Gotta go, I've got chores to do." 

"Clark, I…" Chloe called after him in vain, embarrassed to let Clark see her delight and knowing he wouldn't understand why. It pained her to see him go again. He ran off just when she needed a friend…needed him.


	3. Part 3

You Never Knew - Part 3

*****************************

Clark would always go to his Fortress of Solitude whenever his brain was as muddled as it was. However, it has never been this muddled before. For this, he needed his real Fortress… his family. Around his mom and dad he could be himself; his real self - nothing to prove, nothing to hide. Besides, no matter what he goes through, he couldn't hide anything from his mom. She always seemed to know.

"Clark, honey, what's wrong?" Martha Kent asked as she lovingly stroked her son's tousled hair to some semblance of grooming. They finished up with dinner but somehow her always-hungry teenager was still at the starting line.

Clark drew out his breath before he confided to his mother. "It's just… I thought I knew some people already. Then suddenly something happens and next thing, you realize you have no clue about this person…I mean, them." He let out his frustration by jabbing his rosemary potatoes with a fork. 

Though Martha Kent didn't really grasp the idea of what her son was trying to say, she did understand that he was going through some emotional turmoil. "Why don't you go up to your barn and get some air, sweetheart. Don't worry about the dishes."

"Thanks, Mom."

In his barn Clark could be alone with his thoughts - no matter what time of day, no matter what season. It never bothered him when the temperature dropped at night or if it was the middle of winter. This was where he found his solace. This was also where he can look upon Lana Lang from a safe distance.

He was focusing his telescope to its default target when he heard footsteps coming up to his loft. Tonight, he didn't need an astronomical gadget to look at her. "Lana, what are you doing here?"

"Hi!" she said as she climbed up the last few steps. "Came by to return your algeb notes - thanks."

"You're welcome, just…" Clark motioned for Lana to drop his notes on the couch. She did so and sat beside it as well. 

"Can't believe you were able to take down so many notes. How'd you go through those exercises so quickly? Those equations were out of this world." 

Clark just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He moved over to sit beside her. "Hey, can I borrow your chem notes? I kinda skipped class this afternoon. Dad sorta needed me home."

"No problem. You really didn't miss much. But, you did miss out on meeting this new guy." Lana's be-dimpled smile was the opposite of Clark's stunned face. "He's so cute he didn't have trouble getting into a new lab group. He's kinda a mix of this retro charm but he's definitely a city boy. And what a name - Trev."

Clark couldn't believe what he heard. Lana thought this guy was cute. And this guy was in his chem class. And he thought he could get away from it all when he got to his barn. But nooooo….. Clark simply looked at Lana and thanked the heavens that she was smart enough to get what his eyes tried to communicate.

"Okay," she said, feeling somewhat foolish. "I guess it's not something you tell a guy. Sorry, Clark. Anyway…" she continued to at least help break the tension as she smiled nervously, "I'll lend you the notes tomorrow."

"Thanks." Clark was annoyed. Annoyed at Trev; annoyed at Lana talking about Trev; annoyed at Trev's involvement with Chloe; annoyed at the fact that he was annoyed.

And Lana noticed that Clark was annoyed. She decided to take the risk to help a friend. "So, wanna talk about it?"

"No." Clark blurted. He stood up to pace the loft and raked his hands through his hair. "Yes - I need to get this out."

"Okay." Lana braced herself. "Shoot."

Clark leaned against the side of the loft window and stared towards the half-moon. "How would you handle it if you realized you don't really know this person who you consider a friend? I mean, all this time you think you have this person figured out then suddenly…" he gestured with his hands, "everything you thought you knew about that person is out the window. You find out this thing you never knew about them …."

"…and you feel betrayed?" Lana was not prepared for this kind of emotional weight. "Clark, everybody has something to hide and people have a way of coping - sometimes with a façade."

Clark's own words hit him. Lana's words were the follow through. He felt a pang in his chest as it drove through. Would his friends feel the same way towards him if ever he decided to tell his secret? Remorse washed over him as he entertained the thought. He had no right to feel upset that Chloe hid part of herself from her friends when he was guiltier. A past boyfriend, strappy shoes, moves they'd remember together? It didn't seem to fit the puzzle of Chloe that he knew too well… or did he? The more he realized how little of Chloe Sullivan of Metropolis he knew, the more he feared that he didn't deserve to be called her friend anymore.

Lana saw Clark standing by the window but he was definitely somewhere else. She decided it was the best time to bid her leave. "Well, I hope you get to sort this thing out, Clark. I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded his acknowledgement and heard her footsteps move away from the loft when he returned his attention to the telescope. This time it was seeking a new target - the home of a best friend. He sent out a silent prayer that she'd still consider him a friend.


	4. Part 4

You Never Knew - Part 4

*********************************

Clark didn't make the bus again. Worse, there were no more pop-tarts for take-away breakfast. However, he was thankful that he missed his ride. He didn't know how he would face Chloe. But that was delaying the inevitable - he was bound to bump into her sometime during the day. He was definitely looking forward to something better to happen to this day.

His luck ran out when he got to his classroom. Trev was seated to the right of Clark's waiting seat and was reading the day's copy of the Daily Planet folded on the desk. Was this Chloe's influence on him or the other way around? Clark pursed his lips and let out a strangled breath as he went over to get settled in for History.

Clark noticed his classmates talking in clusters. Normally that wouldn't bother him, it was usual anyway; but not today. He caught snippets of "Trev", "new guy" and "he's cute" particularly from the girls up front. 

Clark glanced over to the newcomer and took notice of Trev's attire. Second day in school and he still looked like a fish out of water with a black turtleneck, grey slacks and leather shoes. It surprised him to note that this Trev's choice of clothing reminded him of Lex. Did Chloe have a thing for guys in expensive clothes? His brow furrowed in confusion as he remembered that Chloe loved to drag him to the secondhand clothes store to model one outfit after another and ask for his seal of approval. Clark suddenly felt conscious of his own garb. His brainless choice for the day was a blue v-neck sweater with the white crewneck undershirt showing, faded jeans and trusty old work boots. Clark prayed that today be one of those days that just whizzed by.

"Trevor Collins" The deep voice from Clark's right was accompanied by an outstretched hand.

"Clark Kent." He said and met Trevor's handshake.

Trev nodded in recognition, "You were with Sully yesterday by the hall." 

"Sully?" Clark's eyebrows shot upwards. That was a name he never heard before.

"Sorry, I meant Chloe. I gather she doesn't go by that name around here, but old habits die hard." 

The teacher entered and class went into full swing. Clark saw that Trev didn't carry any books or notebooks; he had instead a palm pilot with the foldable keyboard. A techie with impeccable style that reads the Planet… Oh boy.

"We have a new student in today." They all heard their teacher say. "Mr. Trevor Collins…"

"Please," he interrupted. "Call me Trev."

"Okay. Trev here just transferred from Metropolis. So, to get him into speed with our course material, I'd like to ask Clark to be his study buddy." The teacher ignored Clark's surprised face and instead turned to look at Trev. "You'll find it easy to catch up as Clark has the best notes in class and you'll have a field day picking his brain. Now, who would like to share their assignments with the class?" 

Clark really couldn't believe this day was just starting. He wished he was still at home lounging in the couch in his loft. Home. Dad always said to try to find opportunities in problems. That was it! He could find out more about Chloe through this guy. He didn't like it but Trev was an info source. Clark smiled as he acknowledged that was Chloe's influence talking.

"Hey," Trev motioned to Clark. "Where can you get a decent cup of coffee around here?"

"That would be the Talon."

"Great! I'll hook up with you there after school, how does that sound?"

Clark, Pete and hopefully Chloe would head on there later anyway. "Sure."

"Cool. So, how is it like to work with Sully, I mean, Chloe? You're with her in the school paper, right?" Trev asked as he typed away some of what the teacher was lecturing on. "I bet she's as snarky as ever." He let out a small chuckle as he smiled. "Once she takes on that 'no prisoners' mode all you can do is dodge those verbal bullets."

Clark was officially freaked out. Trev knew Chloe all too well… too well for Clark's comfort. 

******

Chloe dreaded the bus ride to school that morning. Worse, she ran out of coffee beans to make her essential caffeine fix. However, she was thankful that Clark missed his ride again. His lack for sense of timing had its advantages after all. She didn't know how she'd face Clark. But that was delaying the inevitable - she was bound to bump into him sometime during the day. She was definitely looking forward to something better to happen to this day.

Chloe kept yawning in class because she did not sleep well the night before. Whenever she would slip into the dreaming she got assaulted with replays of Trev's kiss and Clark walking out on her. 

She gave up after an hour of tossing and turning. Chloe decided to browse the internet the rest of the night for Wall of Weird material to push away memories of Trev and their life together in Metropolis. Chloe also found herself pushing away thoughts of Clark and how upset he was today at the Torch. If only she could tell. 

The minutes went by too slowly for Chloe when she wanted this day to whiz on by. The fact that she heard the girls in class talk about the "new guy" did not make her caffeine-starved, sleep-hungry morning any better.

It took forever for the bell to ring the end of the class. Chloe quickly grabbed her things and speed-walked to her locker. If no one was going to encourage her, she resolved to do it herself. "Have a nice day, Chloe." She sputtered.

"You know, they say you're losing it when you talk to yourself."

Chloe jumped at the sound of his voice. It had a deeper timber to it already. "Trev!" 

Trev leaned beside her locker, his arms folded across his chest. "I wanted to catch up with you yesterday but you took off."

To Chloe he smelled nice and looked really fine. She tried to shake off this effect on her but he was intoxicating. Flashbacks of their hay-days in Metropolis danced in her memory.

"So," he continued, "aren't you even going to say 'Hi' or ask when I moved to Smallville?"

Chloe found it hard to resist his smile and returned it. "We greeted each other already and you are the buzz around here. Info like that doesn't escape me; I am the Torch editor you know?"

"I do. That's why I left something for you in your office. Did they fit?"

The shoes - Chloe thought they were exquisite. It surprised her when she tried them on at home because they fitted perfectly. No one outside her family has ever given her such a wonderful gift before.

She nodded her response and Trev was pleased that she liked the gift. "Be my date Friday night?" He asked as the bell rang in the next period.

"Listen, I have to go to my class. See you around?" She avoided that one quite well, she thought. She didn't want to think about the dinner at Lex's. Honestly, she wanted to bring Clark but that would depend on how this day would go along. She wished that time moved a little faster and that she'd get her coffee real soon.


	5. Part 5

You Never Knew - Part 5

**********************************

Lunch time at the cafeteria was always busy being a center of high school mid-day social activities. Clark spotted Pete at a table as he left the lunch line. "Pete, have you seen Chloe?"

"Nope, not since yesterday's smooch-fest." Pete's jest was not well received. "You?"

Clark simply shook his head and took a drink of his soda.

A thought crossed Pete's mind and he decided to go with it. "How close do you think they were, you know - Trev and Chloe?"

Clark made a pained face. "Please, the guy was in my History class this morning. And I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." But Pete simply couldn't resist. "He bothers you, doesn't he?"

"Pete."

"Just making sure, Clark, 'coz the last time I checked, you had a big crush on Lana and Chloe was just your best friend." 

Pete was right, Clark conceded as he thought about what his friend just said. Pete would almost always play the trio's clown but he could be brutally honest when he wanted to. He wasn't thinking of Lana now, was he? Even when she visited him last night it was easy for him to focus on what was important - his friendship with Chloe, who she was, and who she was in his life. Who WAS she? In HIS life? It freaked Clark when he noticed his train of thought. Yet, he had to admit, it was Chloe he dreamt of and her name was the first thing he uttered this morning. His head screamed "Wait! When did my world start to revolve around Chloe?" And somehow he already knew the answer.

They then saw Chloe leave the lunch line to make way to their table. She seemed to walk in slow-mo, her eyes again locked to something at the far corner of the room. Both Clark and Pete turned to what caught her attention and they rolled their eyes in indignation when they saw Trev mingling with the school artistic eccentrics. 

Pete stood up to guide Chloe to sit beside him and across Clark before she could hurt herself from not looking where she was going. "You alright, Chloe?"

"Yeah, Pete, I'm fine." She said as she settled in, conscious that Clark was looking at her but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She returned Pete's pleasantries, "You?"

"I'm cool. Clark's cool, too." Pete grinned at Clark; but Clark glared at Pete.

The group lapsed into an uncomfortable silence as they ate their lunch. Clark was about to say something to break the silence when a soft guitar melody floated in the air. The cafeteria hushed and the entire student body craned their necks to see where the beautiful music came from.

Chloe didn't need to look. Neither did Clark. Even with her back towards him, Chloe knew it was Trev playing his rendition of Tuck Andres' "Man in the Mirror" guitar solo. Clark needed to look at Chloe and it was good that she kept her eyes on her plate.

Pete was the first to react. "Darn, he is good."

Clark wanted to try something out. "Sully?" 

Chloe's head snapped up in immediate reaction. Her mistake was when her eyes locked on to Clark's. It was then she realized that she missed looking into them and how she loved it when she drowned in them. To think they haven't seen each other for only a day. "Where did you…?"

"From my new classmate." Clark was glad that she was at least responding to him. He really regretted walking out on her. If this day was not going to his way, he thought he'd better do something about it. "Short for Sullivan, huh? Cute." He said with a smile.

Chloe couldn't believe it - Clark was nice and even flashed his Kent charm at her. The combination of being in his radius, his smile and gorgeous eyes was lethal. She wondered how long she could survive this emotional tug of war that waged inside her.

"Why'd you change it?" Pete thought 'Sully' was cute, too.

Chloe just shrugged. "My way of moving on, I guess. I mean, people change their nicknames all the time - some you outgrow."

"True." Pete agreed. He also decided it was truth time whether Chloe wanted or not. Besides, he bet Clark wanted to know the scoop but was just too shy or scared to ask. "Okay, so what's the deal with guitar dude?"

"Pete!" Clark glared at him yet again. But at the same time he was thankful that Pete saved him from the inconvenience of asking that uncomfortable question to Chloe. To Pete, it seemed so matter-of-fact.

"No, Clark, Pete's right. I owe you guys a backgrounder." Chloe let out a heavy sigh and steeled herself as she listened to a few bars of Trev's guitar playing. "Mr. Collins and Dad worked together in the same division of LutherCorp Metropolis for years. Actually, Mr. Collins was Dad's supervisor. Trev and I went to the same school, we saw each other on company picnics or whenever I hung-out in dad's office. Our families became close and we eventually grew to be very good friends as well. We also got into the same school orgs kinda thing. Then when nature took its course he realized I was a girl." Chloe let out a nervous smile as the distant memory amused her. "Our relationship somehow evolved from best friends to…" She just let it hang as she averted her eyes and bit her lower lip. "Anyway," she continued with a little shake of her head, "when Dad got assigned here in Smallville, we decided to break it off - long distance relationships never work; people change, have different experiences."

Best friends - the phrase rang in Clark's mind like a loud school bell. Trev and Chloe were best friends. THEY were best friends, too. Well, he hoped it was still so. The thought continued to swim in his mind.

Pete didn't know what to make of Chloe's story. It sounded too familiar… or not yet. He tried to imagine what Chloe was going through. Pete found it hard to control his tongue. "But now he's here." He said and got a shy nod in return. Poor girl - torn between her past and her present. Plus she looked like she badly needed coffee. 

Pete decided to save the group from uncomfortable silence again. "Hey," he said to Chloe as he draped an arm on her shoulders to give her an assuring squeeze, "what do you say we hang out at the Talon after school? Good ol' buddy Clark here will buy you your favorite latte."

For once Pete suggested something Clark was in complete agreement with. He would gladly buy Chloe something to make her feel better. Somehow he knew that would make him feel better, too.

Trev ended his performance to the sound of applause from surrounding tables and looked at Chloe's direction for her reaction. Clark noticed it and conceded - Trev was great on the guitar. The guy had talent and was not afraid to share it to the world. Clark wished he had something to show off - but he had none - artistically nor athletically. Well, his grades were something but not the kind of thing to impress the ladies or a certain girl for that matter. 

He wasn't stupid nor was he blind. Chloe was definitely all-girl even if they treated her as one of the boys. Her short blond hair would wisp outwards and she'd always tuck them behind her small ears. Her clothes were not your typical teenage fare - they were a creative mix of loud colors to reflect her vibrant personality. Her make-up was subtle, match what she wore, and would always draw his attention to her bright eyes and full lips. She had a sway in her gait, and sometimes a hop and a skip when she's on to something. Everything definitely feminine and Clark did notice more than once before. He just thought it was something you don't acknowledge about your best friend. But it mattered now. 

Clark remembered that Chloe admonished him and Pete before to treat her better. Clark resolved to do so; he didn't want to lose a best friend.


	6. Part 6

You Never Knew - Part 6

**********************************

It was the most excruciating ten-minute walk for Chloe as she, Clark and Pete headed towards the Talon. As usual, they let her walk ahead of them. It never bothered her before; she always regarded it as sweet and gentlemanly. But now she felt surrounded by two overly protective bodyguards and she felt their eyes on the back of her neck. She just revealed a chunk of her life that she thought she was able to tuck away safely and leave behind in Metropolis. They seemed to take it well and quite pleasantly offered to treat her out. Well, it was more of Pete's subtle way of pushing Clark towards her direction. But in the light of Trev's presence in Smallville, the gesture seemed a bit unnerving. Somehow, Chloe couldn't gauge her friends, but she decided to take in the moment anyway - she needed a little routine to get her back to normalcy. Plus she really needed caffeine.

As they neared the Talon, they saw Lex's silver Porch drive up and park at the curb. "Well, if it isn't the three musketeers!" The follicly challenged billionaire's son who always dressed in dark clothing joked as he alighted from his expensive ride. 

Lex was someone Chloe did not want to bump into today for reasons unknown to her two best friends. She hoped they still considered her as one.

"Hi Lex!" Clark greeted as they all went inside the hippest coffee bar in Smallville. 

The four of them settled onto a nook that showcased a montage of brightly colored living room furniture bought from flea markets and weekend garage sales. Lex studied the group of youngsters. If you asked him two years ago, he'd never thought he'd be hanging out with a bunch of high school kids. But these three, well, at least two and definitely one, he considered friends. "I have a dinner party at my house this Friday night and I'd like for you all to join our festivities." 

Lex didn't expect the reaction he got. With Pete he did - he'd never forgive the Luthors for the takeover of the Ross cream corn factory to turn it to what it is now. Clark nodded in silence and Chloe Sullivan breathed heavily and looked away. Then everything clicked in Lex's exposed head. "That's right, Chloe is already invited."

Lex's statement made Chloe look at Clark then at Lex; Clark looked at Lex then at Chloe; and Lex looked at Chloe and Clark's little exchange. "Of course, your dad needs a date, right Chloe?" Lex said to ease the moment that he perceived was getting awkward for the teens. 

Chloe let out a hesitant smile. "Yes, of course."

Lex nodded with a slight grin at the corner of his mouth. "And of course, Trevor Collins will be there with his father. I heard you and him were quite the pair."

The trio's expressions were priceless. Pete and Clark were stunned to disbelief - Lex knew something about Chloe they just recently found out. Chloe's eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat and she was grasping for something to say when the doors of the Talon opened and people from a moving company started hauling in huge leather cases with metal trimming.

"Ah, it's here!" Lex said as he left the shocked teenagers to sign the movers' receiving slip.

It was Clark who first broke out of it. He stood and moved to where Lex was instructing the men to place the deliveries. "What's all this?"

"Lana felt the Talon needed spicing up. She suggested we try out live bands to scare the competition. I had these shipped from Metropolis; we'll start with a recently acquired local talent."

Lex was being his usual cryptic self and it made Clark squint at him. "Who?"

Clark only got an equally enigmatic thin smile. Chloe's sudden movements made them look at her direction. She was jittery even without having her coffee yet.

"I…. I have to go," she stammered, "forgot to do something at the Torch. See ya guys!" 

She moved too quickly for Pete or Clark to stop her. Clark was confused, why was she edgy? "Chloe!" He called out as he started after her.

The doors of the Talon swung open and almost hit Chloe's face. Luckily she moved fast enough to take a step back and save her nose.

"Going somewhere, sweetheart?"

"Trev!" Chloe couldn't believe this was happening. Trev was there. Clark was there, too. Chloe wanted to be somewhere else but two other guys flanked the handsome dark-haired teen who used to be her best friend and boyfriend. "Mike! Gene!" Chloe shook her head and blinked hard. "You're here!?!"

Mike and Gene were sandy-haired twins, a couple of inches taller than Chloe and shy of Trev's stature. They were dressed in usual city adolescent fashion made with an eclectic mix of used clothing, army gear, and indie accents - a stark contrast from Trev.

Clark was frozen where he was, partly concerned that Chloe almost got her face whacked by the door and by her recognition of two more strangers. If these were more of Chloe's friends from Metropolis, he understood where she got her fashion sense.

"Is that the best you can do?" Mike glowered at Chloe.

"Give us a hug, girl!" Gene beamed as he and his twin brother threw their arms around Chloe.

Chloe was startled by their group hug. Clark and Pete were never this casually tactile with her. She surrendered to their warm embrace and for a moment was transported to a happy time in the city. "You guys! When did you arrive? Are you staying? What are you doing here?" They broke the hug but Mike kept his arm across Chloe's shoulders and Gene kept his around her waist. 

Trev chuckled. "I thought nothing escapes the Torch editor?"

"Made quite a name for yourself here, Sully-girl." Mike said as he continued to beam at her.

"Or should I say 'Chloe'?" Gene added as they nudged her back inside the Talon. He continued. "You'll find out what we're doing here soon enough. But knowing how your pretty little brain works, you've already figured it out…"

"…and that's why you bolted." Mike finished. "Trev here called and we decided to drop by your - what did you call it in your email?"

It was Trev who remembered. "Her leafy little hamlet surrounded by dense farm boys and freakazoid neighbors." He quoted it perfectly much to Chloe's chagrin because they neared her Smallville clique. 

Clark's brows creased in bewilderment. Dense farm boys?

"Trev," it was Lex, "perfect timing; it just arrived." 

"Lex." Trev acknowledged as they braced each other's forearm like an exclusive handshake among brothers. 

They were the new band?! It was Clark's turn to get surprised at Lex. His eyebrows shot upwards as he witnessed the exchange between the two. Okay, Clark knew that Trev's dad works for Lex's dad, but does that automatically follow that they know each other? He couldn't fight the feeling that somehow he didn't know his friends. He glanced at Pete who was simply taking everything in with one raised eyebrow. Good, at least Clark wasn't the only one who felt like an outsider in his own town.

"Clark," Trev turned to his classmate, "look who we rescued today." He said turning to Chloe who was still imprisoned by the twins' arms.

Clark sensed that Chloe's uneasiness grew with every second that passed by. In respect for Chloe and her situation, he chose to at least be civil, borderline befriend the guy. "Yeah, she was about to do a Houdini on us. Thanks for bringing her back."

"Hey, I know we're supposed to go over our History material, but can we do that some other time? I forgot we had something this afternoon and it was just lucky it was going to be at the same place." 

"No prob."

Chloe still couldn't believe what was going on. Trev was cool with Clark. Clark was friendly to Trev. Coffee was definitely in order and she wondered if Lana's staff could spike it for her.

"This is Mike and Gene," Trev turned to introduce the twins to Clark. 

"Nice to meet you." He said and met their handshakes, thankful that the gesture released Chloe from their clutches. "That's Pete over there." He pointed and Pete raised his hand in response. "And I believe you've met Chloe." Clark smiled at her and she returned with pleading eyes and a furrowed brow. He'd do what he could to ease her predicament. Isn't that what friends do for each other? He also decided to get out of his introverted shell and try to figure something out. "So, you two know each other?" He asked referring to Trev and Lex.

"Yeah," it was Lex who answered. "Trev's dad is one of our senior VP's who opted for early retirement. My father really couldn't let a man of his expertise get released to the world, so he hired Jake Collins as a consultant. Trev used to hang out in the same places I did, meaning our dad's offices even when he hated to be there. We shared a mutual boredom. Jake is here in Smallville for a somewhat long-term project."

"That's why I get dragged out here to Smallville." Trev interjected.

"Don't worry." Lex assured as he remembered how he was also dragged to Smallville a little less than a year ago. "It's surprising how Smallville grows on you and I know you'll find many pleasant things here." He said that with a sly grin directed at Chloe which they all caught and it supercharged the atmosphere. "I hate to break-off this mini reunion but I have to get back to the plant." To Clark he said, "Don't forget Friday night, it's formal." To Trev he said, "Drop by later - race to rack eleven. If you win, you keep the black Ferrari for a week." 

Trev smiled a wide boyish smile and rubbed his palms together. "It's mine!"

"We'll see." With that Lex left.

Clark was never invited to play billiards at Lex's mansion, let alone be lent one of his luxurious cars. He had to shake off what he felt. He directed his attention to Chloe instead. "Didn't I owe you a latte?"

Chloe broke out a smile Clark had not seen all day. "Yes, you do." She agreed and moved away from the twins towards Clark.

Trev watched Chloe gravitate towards the tall farm boy who he was sure was the "dense" one in her email. "We'll catch up with you guys later." He, along with Mike and Gene, went over to open the delivered cases and revealed sound equipment and musical instruments - keyboards, guitars, a bass guitar and a drum set to be specific.

Clark, Chloe and Pete made their way to the bar to give their orders. Pete spoke up, "I know we heard Trev play guitar today, don't tell me he can sing, too?"

Chloe bowed her pretty blond head and Clark heard what she said under her breath. "You'd be surprised."

He was. This guy couldn't be all that?! He shook off that feeling again and used the best remedy so far - he concentrated again on Chloe. 

Before she could open her mouth to tell the waitress at the counter what she wanted, Clark supplied her order: "She'll have an extra large hot latte, non-fat, hold the whipped cream…" he looked at Chloe's surprised, angelic face and without breaking his gaze added, "…with an extra shot of espresso." 

Chloe's wonderful smile brightened her face and it made Clark equally happy to see that he could still make her smile.

"Thank you, Clark." She said softly.

It was the best thing Clark heard all day. He didn't understand why it made his heart jump.

All this time, Pete stood behind them with a stupid grin plastered on his face. Things were looking good for his friends and he was not going to let an opportunity like this slip away. "And you - Clark, my man - will get me a cold double mocha." He said as he tousled Chloe's short, wispy hair and made her giggle.

Clark glanced around as he finished ordering for himself a cappuccino and gladly paid for his friends. Mike and Gene were busy putting the drum set together but he caught Trev looking at Chloe. Clark was suddenly reminded of the way he himself was like that, staring out his loft window or gazing at you-know-who. Clark then took his cue from what he had seen countless of times.

Chloe was glad that she was doing something normal with her Smallville friends. Suddenly, her whole world zeroed-in on her and a thousand spotlights turned on as Clark gently placed his arm across her shoulders, gave her a soft squeeze and planted a tender kiss on her forehead. She didn't need her latte anymore - she already felt warm and giddy.


	7. Part 7

You Never Knew - Part 7

**********************************

Trev stared intently at Chloe as she and her friends, Clark and Pete, ordered their drinks at the Talon's counter. He needed to see for himself what he suspected - and he did. Sully had blossomed into Chloe. The girl he saw smiling openly at the tall farm boy was not the hesitant city girl he grew up with, but a confident young woman with a zest for life. As Trev regarded the new Chloe Sullivan, it made him smile. She did it. She was able to polish the sparkle he knew she was fully capable of shining. 

When they first met they were just kids of two office colleagues. They happened to attend the same school. Eventually, they got thrust towards each other. Trev remembered how his dad would push him to talk to the shy little girl and ask her to join in his games. In time Sully became as rowdy and rambunctious as any of his playmates, a default player in either soccer, baseball or the annual frog hunt. 

In school, she was the smarter one. She often read books from the classics, the latest teen romance, to sci-fi fantasy novels. She would often tease his level of ignorance but at the same time throw a book at him, saying she needed a sounding board for her ideas. 

He was the adventurous one - always trying out the latest sports. But he didn't want to be the only one having fun, he had to drag his buddy Sully along with him to get her nose out of her book. Together, they defied school norms and became an efficient tag team.

Then one summer when Trev's dad invited Mr. Sullivan and his family to the beach, his entire perspective on his friendship with Sully began to change. When she came out to join them on the sand, everything he read in science text books about the female anatomy was validated before his eyes. He had no idea what she hid under those shapeless crew neck shirts and faded jeans she sported daily.

From then on she responded, albeit vehemently, to his coaxing to wear something more girly. However, being with Trev, Mike and Gene and the rest of their friends - who all happened to be boys - she didn't feel compelled to. Besides, Trev remembered, she didn't want to look like Barbie or any of the A-crowd girls in school lest she'd appear to have nothing between her ears. Over time, she discovered her own distinctive fashion and the wonders of make-up. Her brains did come along with beauty to match and Trev was smitten. Not long after that, they were more than just friends.

Their adventures also transformed from athletic to artistic. Between them they had most of the school orgs under their belts. They'd excel in anything they got into and moved to the next before they got bored. It was fun and Trev wondered if she carried that to Smallville High.

Their romance was not a whirlwind one. Being best friends and with all the things they did together, the progression was sweet and natural. It made their parents and friends happy, seeing them finally a couple. 

They were just as ecstatic when their friendship moved up to the next level. Trev brought out the hidden romantic in him, and the lady inside Sully came out as well. To him, she was the most beautiful girl in the world and he made sure she felt like it.

When Trev's dad told him that Mr. Gabe Sullivan was going to be assigned to the Smallville plant and that he was transferring Sully there, his world crumbled. His heart broke when she wanted for them to just stay as friends saying it would be difficult for them to bridge the distance. She was right, it would be hard. But it was equally tough to let her go and move on. 

But move on he did, as best as he could, continuing on his adventures in life even without his partner in crime, and the love of his life, Chloe Sullivan. He pursued other girls, but the waters never went quite as deep as what he had with a best friend.

Her occasional emails to all her friends were general and amusing. It kept them all updated of her contact info, latest achievements, tidbits about small town life and her new group of friends. The personal email that Trev hoped she would write never appeared on his screen. 

He didn't know what to feel when it was his dad's turn to be assigned to the Smallville plant. It was a mixture of elation and fear - he would be near her again, but would they be able to get back to where they were? He decided it was worth a try, still missing her so terribly.

As soon as they got settled in this quaint little town, he grabbed every copy of the Torch that he could find. Not all the articles were published in the online version and he wanted to read every single bit of her work. In her emails she was proud that she became editor of their school paper - another gem she unearthed and polished very well as he read everything that had her name on the by-line. 

His first day in Smallville High excited and worried him. But all of that blurred out of existence when he saw her. She was there in the hallway beside her friends but all he could see was the blond angel in colorful clothes. She stood motionless as the world faded around him. The words he had practiced the previous night escaped him so he resorted to the one thing that came to mind - kiss her. He only meant it to be a short greeting but when she returned the kiss, he didn't want to let go had it not for the school bell. It was sweet and heartfelt. Things still had promise and it lifted his spirits. He was going to enjoy his stay in Smallville after all.

"Hey, Trev, can you give me a hand with this?" Mike's request to help in putting the drum set together broke him out of his reverie. 

"Sure." Trev complied but found it difficult to move. There was something with the way Chloe stood beside Clark Kent that he could not put a finger on. His eyes squinted and breath caught in his chest when he saw Chloe blush at the protective arm Kent had around her and the kiss he gave her forehead. Chloe had moved on, or did she? If she did, she would have told him out flat. 

Trev knew that there was a lot to the new Chloe he has yet to learn. But before that, he needed to find out how much of Sully-girl was still in there.

Gene saw what kept Trev frozen where he was. "We're short one member." He pointed to break Trev from his trance. 

Trev shook his head to clear it and also in response to Gene's statement. "No, we're not. You guys know what to do." With that he proceeded towards the other equipment.

Gene and Mike, however, were grinning at a familiar fair-headed girl.


	8. Part 8

You Never Knew - Part 8

**********************************

Chloe was still blushing when she, Clark and Pete went back to their seats after giving their orders at the Talon's counter. Somehow Clark was able to read her mind and he told the waitress exactly what she wanted to have that afternoon. Exactly. And that sweet kiss he gave her forehead and his arm around her shoulders - wow. She totally did not expect that. Did Clark eat something today that made him pay more attention to her? Chloe reveled at the moment and returned the smile that Clark gave her as they sat waiting for their orders.

Clark enjoyed seeing Chloe happy. Chloe and coffee - perfect combination. She seemed very pleased that he guessed her order right; he seemed pretty pleased with himself, too. She was back to her perky, wide-smiling self. This day just got better.

Pete was also relishing the moment. Clark was finally exhibiting some intelligence with regards to man-woman relationships, particularly with Chloe. Plus he got a free mocha. 

"So Chloe," Pete started as their orders got to their table, "what kind of music do they play?" 

The question made the Clark and Chloe look over at the other side of the Talon where Trev, Mike and Gene were setting up the band instruments and sound equipment. Suddenly Chloe was flustered and started on her trademark brow-furrowing, hard blinking, lip-biting, stuttering response. "Um… ah… rock, I guess." She turned her attention back to the perfect latte that Clark got for her. "I mean, who doesn't do that anyway?"

"C'mon Chloe," Clark joined in, "they're your friends. You should know what their repertoire is like." He hoped that Chloe might open up some more about her life in Metropolis.

Chloe shrugged. "Can we talk about something else? How are your articles doing? I need them by Friday to make the next issue."

Pete was still watching the guys set up the band when an idea came to him. "I don't know, Chloe, I might just do a feature on the Talon's new band."

"Hey that's great!" Clark approved. "You could do a profile on Trev and his buddies. I can ask Lana how she came up with the new idea of putting entertainment in the Talon."

"Excuse me? Please be reminded that I, Supreme Overlord of the Torch, approve your articles!?!" Chloe rolled her eyes.

Trev and Lana - two people she didn't want to talk about or to. Every second that passed by was agonizing for Chloe. Her emotions were at turmoil. She wanted to have this normal time with her friends and savor the attention Clark was giving her but not with an ex-boyfriend so close at hand. She could feel Trev's eyes on her every now and then. The sound of the guys tuning the guitars, the bass and when they tested the drums was making her uncomfortable. The presence of her old friends was like her Metropolis past slowly climbing up the surface which she didn't have the mental capacity nor the emotional stability to face.

"Sound check - one, two, three." It was Gene's voice coming out of the speakers strategically placed around the Talon.

"They rigged this place pretty good." Clark noted as he took a look around. There were more speakers and lights added specially at the stage area where the band was and the sound check was coming out pretty good.

Clark also observed that Chloe somehow didn't want to be in the Talon. She would dart her eyes towards the band and quickly recover by taking a sip of her drink. He didn't understand what was going on but he felt that if they hung around long enough, they'd find out. Clark took a glance at Pete and found that he, too, was puzzled with Chloe's uneasy attitude.

Chloe knew they were staring at her. "Don't you guys have chores to do at home?"

The two boys could see through her like a pane of glass; they relaxed and lunged back on their chairs. "Nope," Clark grinned, "not till much later."

Pete added, "Right now, we just want to hang out with you and check out guitar dude and his band."

Trapped. Chloe thought this day couldn't get any worse.

Trev went to the mic. "Good afternoon, I'm Trev; this here is Mike and Gene. We're here to try out a couple of songs as the Talon experiments with live music. We apologize in advance if we sound raw as we're still tweaking the sound system. So, just kick back, relax and I hope you enjoy our set." With guitar in hand he proceeded to play an intro riff and sing his solo rendition of Default's "Wasting My Time".

I don't want to see you waiting  
I've already gone too far away  
I still can't keep the day from ending  
No more messed up reasons for me to stay

Trev sang, more like he crooned, Chloe thought. He always sang well but with his deeper voice now, he sounded better, and it made her close her eyes.

"Man, he's good." Pete said as he took a sip of his delicious mocha.

Clark couldn't believe it. Trev sang very well. He apparently, also had an effect on Chloe who had her eyes closed just a bit too tightly as it wrinkled her brows. "Chloe?"

She opened her eyes and looked at Clark. What he saw in her eyes tugged at his chest. He was about to say something to her when Chloe shook her head, huffed out her breath and tried to smile. "Sorry. I'll be fine." 

As they listened to Trev's performance, Mike and Gene walked around the Talon to check the way the music bounced off the walls and did the necessary adjustments to the sound board. The song ended to the applause of those who were there enjoying their afternoon coffee. The twins joined in with Mike on bass and Gene on acoustic guitar.

"No drummer?" Pete noted with surprise.

It made Chloe look at her Metropolis trio and bit her lip, a nervous habit. "He's probably just late or lost or something."

"Thank you." Trev acknowledged. "Please try not to laugh when you figure out our next song. We think it's one of the best songs that came out a couple of years ago. The band Travis did a take on this already and we'd like to have our turn. Ready?" He turned to the twins and they started playing the intro to a somewhat familiar tune. It all kicked in when Trev sang the first few lines:

Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know   
That something wasn't right here  
Oh pretty baby I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight  
Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby 'coz I need to know now because  
My loneliness is killing me  
And I must confess, I still believe.  
If I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign…

Clark and Pete tried to suppress their chuckles and both were thankful that they weren't drinking when they recognized the song. However, their amusement was mixed with amazement. 

It was Chloe who couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her. "Britney Spears' 'Baby One More Time'? What were those guys thinking?" Yet she couldn't help but wonder if the lyrics rang true.

"It sounds different," Clark noticed smiling, "but it's good."

"Kinda redemptive, if you know what I mean - a refreshing version." Pete added. 

The crowd howled and clapped their appreciation to the live music. Gene and Trev turned to switch to their other electric guitars but Mike stepped off from stage and walked towards Chloe with something hidden behind his back.

"No, this can't be happening." Chloe muttered much to Clark and Pete's bewilderment.

When Mike was beside Chloe's chair, he dropped to one knee, bowed his head and extended his hands before her to present a pair of drum sticks. "Milady, we request that you grace us with your presence."

"No, no, no, no, no!" was Chloe's flustered response as she glanced frantically at Clark and Pete who had the same wide-eyed, eyebrows-raised, surprised expressions on their faces. Their glances shifted between Chloe and Mike. "I… I don't do that anymore."

Anymore? Clark didn't get it. What did she mean?

Mike stood up looking a bit dejected. "C'mon Sully, I mean, Chloe. I don't buy it." He waved the drum sticks at her.

Chloe was still tense. "What?" She thought of some excuse. "No! Mike, I haven't practiced in a year."

Mike pursed his lips and shook his head at her. "I seriously doubt that. Besides, you'll be fine." To Clark and Pete he said, "Excuse me guys as I borrow Ms. Sullivan for a few minutes. C'mon now, upsy-daisy. Don't worry, it'll be fun. While you're vacillating, here - study the play list." 

Mike handed her a piece of paper. He grabbed Chloe's other wrist to lead her towards the band. She continued to sputter protests and looked back towards Clark and Pete who now had astonished faces.

Clark's mouth opened and closed until he found his words. "Chloe can play the drums?"

Pete could only shrug his response.

Trev started to play the opening chords and sing the first stanzas of Semisonic's "Closing Time" when he saw that Mike had Chloe in tow. He grinned at her when she passed him. She, however, glared back.

Clark saw Mike lead Chloe to her seat behind the drum set. Then she was all business with sticks in both hands and pedals beneath her docs. She came in perfectly for the chorus and the Talon came alive with fullness of sound. 

She played and did so very well; too well for someone who Clark never heard play before. In the more than one year he's known her, not once did she mention or show that she could do this. Lo and behold, Chloe was striking, stomping, and pounding confidently in time to the rock song. The girl behind the drum set was simply someone he never saw before. But it made Clark smile - this Chloe fascinated him.

"Clark," Pete strained to talk over the loud music. "I know sometimes Chloe would strike at the computer with her pencil when she worked but I never thought that was for real."

"Me neither. She sometimes taps her steering wheel when there's a good song on but doesn't everybody do that?"

People started to come into the coffee shop lured by the live music they heard from outside. Just like the others, Clark and Pete tapped their feet and moved to the music that Trev, Chloe, Mike and Gene played. 

Chloe felt alive to be behind a real set of drums once again. It exhilarated her when she drummed away to the song she mentally practiced and performed in the comforts of her room with earphones on. It was their old play list that comprised of songs from a few years back and was now considered certified hits. 

She beamed when the song ended to a deafening applause given by the people they drew in. She nervously looked towards where Clark and Pete sat. Chloe gave them a shy wave and an anxious smile. What she got back was a standing ovation from her two best friends in Smallville and it made her feel ten feet tall. Before she could soak it all in Trev cued for her to start the opening drum riff of Toad the Wet Sprocket's "All I Want". She was hooked. Her friends were there for her so she gave her best.

"Wow," Pete said as he punched Clark lightly on the shoulder. "She's good."

"Really good." Clark couldn't take his eyes off Chloe. So this was what she was in Metropolis - Sully the rocker. He didn't know if it was the beat of Chloe's drums that made his chest pound in a harder rhythm or if was on his heart's own doing. He was seeing Chloe's hidden talent but he wondered why she'd kept it secret. What else did she withhold from them and were there more facets to Chloe he had yet to discover? Perplexed, he decided to think about that later and simply continue to gaze at her.

"My Talon's packed!" Lana just came in, surprised to find her coffee shop full and the live band in full swing. "So Trev's the new band Lex had in mind." She was also amazed to see who was playing. "Is that… is that Chloe on drums?"

Clark was still entranced so it was Pete who replied. "You bet! That's her."

"Wow. Who knew?" Lana had to get to her shift but she couldn't tear her attention away from the band. She took the seat that Chloe vacated and enjoyed the music as well.

Trev, Chloe and the rest continued to play cover songs that ranged from Creed to the Goo Goo Dolls. Trev was elated to see that Chloe still had a bit of Sully in her and she hasn't lost her touch. They did one song after another, taking in the wonderful response the growing crowd gave back to them. Wordlessly they communicated the execution of their songs relying heavily on looks, nods and other gestures to get their timing and sequences right. It was really comforting for Trev that Chloe could still get in-tune with him, them.

The subtle looks that Chloe exchanged with her band mates - particularly with Trev - did not escape Clark. That shouldn't bother him, should it? Of course, Trev was the lead and she had to take cues from him. However, it did unnerve him to see Chloe so synced with another guy at a level she and him had yet to reach. With just a little glance from Trev, Chloe would give more energy to her execution. That, too, struck Clark as odd - Chloe was willingly taking directions from someone else. Suddenly, an unnamed feeling gnawed at him.

Pete and Lana were staring at Clark's tight face as the band played on. Lana knew that Clark was uncomfortable when it came to Trev as she remembered their conversation at his barn. She wondered what in particular affected him at that moment.

Lana glanced at Pete to see if he saw the same three-fold exchange between Trev, Chloe and Clark; and he did. They traded worried smiles and was thankful that Clark was too tall and too preoccupied to see them noticing.

Their set ended with Chloe flushed and ecstatic. The energy from her bandmates and their audience was intoxicating and that's was when she realized she missed this feeling so much. She let out a squeal of joy coming away from her drum set. Chloe found a strong urge to hug the nearest person she could grab. Her arms found Trev's. He spun her around and kissed her. 

"My plug-and-play Chloe! It's so great to have you back!" he said encasing her in his arms.

Clark found his breath catch in his throat when he saw Chloe throw her arms around Trev especially when they twirled and kissed. Was he… was he jealous? He had to get away to clear his head. He got up from his seat too quickly that it startled Pete and Lana.

"Clark? Are you okay?" Pete asked as Clark made for the door. "Clark!"

Clark's mistake was to look back when he reached the exit. He saw Chloe run and slow to a halt a little past Pete and Lana's table with imploring eyes that met his distraught ones. His brow creased further but he decided to step out into the sun to speed on home - away from the things that made his thoughts and feelings swim in a million directions inside him.


	9. Part 9

Part 9

**********************************

"You're avoiding me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"How would you know?"

"Because we used to be inseparable."

Trev was right, Chloe contemplated inside his car. They were a dynamic duo, the perfect pair, the school sweethearts and all other labels that they tried hard to peel off. To the outside world the Trev-Sully tandem was a cute couple. But it was much more than that for them.

What started out as an annoying playmate who always poured sand in her hair, grew wonderfully to a loving confidant who challenged the best out of her - joining her to conquer whichever world they wanted to dominate. He was the secure rock, moving train, and comfy chair all rolled into one. She loved him. And now she missed him.

Their break-up was hard on her mostly because she initiated it. She knew the distance would just be too much. Even when he dished out all these ideas on how to bridge the gap, she felt in her gut to simply let go and try to start new in Smallville.

She buried Sully of Metropolis in hopes it would help her forget. She wanted to snuff out the pain of being uprooted, severed from close friends, plucked out of her place in teen society to start at square one, and the aching loss of dear friend's love. Chloe of Smallville put all of that aside to step out into the sunny, farm fresh, meteor ridden, quaint town life. And start new she did - new school, hobbies, zeal, adventures, friends…a new love. 

Everything was going for her - grades, the top post in the school paper, life on the edge and wonderful friends to hang out with. The only hitch came in the form of a tall, handsome, shy farm boy named Clark Kent. 

She fell head over heels the day she first saw him. The attraction was too instant that it caught her off guard. Clark was the best looking guy in the class and she almost jumped out of her skin when the teacher assigned him to show her around. His beauty was simply out of this world. When he smiled, there weren't enough silly metaphors involving heavenly bodies to describe how it made her feel. 

Clark's wit and humor impressed her even more. It totally blew her pre-conceived notion that small-town lads had similarly sized brains. Here was a member of the high school population who has read the books that she had and could handle her snark attacks with intellectual deflector shields. Yet he lived in a real-life farm! 

She insisted that he give her a tour of the local environment starting with his family's agricultural land. It wasn't so much that she was interested in livestock and vegetation, she just had to come up with some excuse to spend more time with this gorgeously amazing young man.

Clark gave her a background of Smallville ins and outs as they walked to his home. The dirt roads and fresh air was a welcoming change for her. However, it distressed her to note that there wasn't much going on in rural Kansas except for championship football games, state fairs, the planting and harvest season. The dull routine of the land reflected unjustly in Clark. She winced at the thought that all of his potential for greatness get bottled up and hidden in obscurity along with the town. She vowed to show him that there was more beyond Smallville's boundaries. Besides, his good looks should be shared for the entire world to see. Or better yet, shrink that world to a population of one blond city girl who has been ogling her classmate all day. 

She had to catch herself from staring at his face too much. She wanted to run her fingers through his unruly, dark, wavy hair. His eyes were magnetic and his face structure had an angelic masculinity. When her gaze dropped to his lips, she wondered if they were as soft as they looked. 

Her resolve melted when Clark led her into his "Fortress of Solitude" after a round of the Kent farm. She stood by the loft window railing to take in the magnificent orange sunset. Clark leaned on his side against the frame that it made him eye-level with her. She couldn't take it anymore - his nearness was too much, he was too much. With all the daring, adventurousness and bravado she could muster, she did her first impulsive stunt in Smallville - kiss Clark Kent. 

She only meant it to be a short sampling, but when her lips brushed against his and found out how soft they really were Chloe hungered for more. She sucked his lower lip gently and traced it with her tongue. The motion invited a welcome response from her unsuspecting victim when Clark's mouth parted slightly. Their tongues touched for but a moment yet the electricity it generated jolted them back to their senses. Mortified that she just blew her chances with this stupid move, she mumbled something that she swore was a projection of what *she* was really thinking.

Chloe was relieved to see that Clark was one of the few remaining specimen of the male species that still came with gentlemanly manners. From then on, they put this incident out of the way to move on to become friends. 

They were friends, very good ones, and not a while longer, the best. Clark's lifetime buddy Pete completed their triad. However, her relationship with Clark hit a plateau and has stayed status quo no matter how hard she hoped it would go further. How would she make this guy "like" her when in her previous relationship, she didn't need to do anything. Her lack of point of reference frustrated her. She wanted in Smallville what she had in Metropolis - someone who was more than just a friend.

Trev and Clark - they were her bests from the far off city and small town that help mold Chloe Sullivan. The two good-looking boys were so different and yet remarkably alike some ways. 

Chloe sighed at her muddled state and wondered if Clark was okay. Something was clearly wrong when he bolted from the Talon this afternoon. His blue eyes conveyed a confusion that probably matched hers now.

"Sully…" Trev had to break her trance before she bore a hole through the car window.

"Please don't call me that anymore." She said quietly, keeping her eyes at the blurred countryside that whizzed by.

"Okay - Chloe. I'm sorry for putting you on the spot back at the Talon. I really needed you… we needed a drummer." He quickly corrected.

"Scumbag." She huffed in mixed ire and amusement. "Don't ever try to pull something like that again. You know how I hate it when you do that."

"Do what? Pull you out of your comfort zone? Where's your sense of adventure?"

Out in the woods hunting for meteor mutants with Clark. She mused. "But I do miss playing with you guys." Chloe shifted in her seat to face her once long-time-best friend. "It was fun, never thought I'd have the chance to play the drums again."

"And why didn't you? You know you have talent, the school has got to have some musicians or a band in there."

Chloe shrugged and looked out the windshield at the open road, "I just found a new passion."

"Investigative journalism."

That made her look at Trev, surprised that he knew.

Trev caught her bemused look and grinned at it. "I read your articles - all of them - even the one in the Ledger about 'Superboy'. You're amazingly good at it."

"Oh, wow, thanks." It wasn't everyday that Chloe heard appreciation for her work. His complement gave her a momentary boost.

"Anyway, that's going to be a regular gig. While the Talon still needs to fill-up their list of bands, we might need to do more slots - next one's this weekend." Trev glanced at Chloe to see how she was taking the news. Her mouth was hanging open. "I'm sorry to disrupt your regular programming but we need to practice almost every night this week."

"To fill our line-up?" She squinted in comprehension.

"You got it. Anyway, Mike and Gene are crashing at my house at the same time helping us get settled."

"What about their school? You mean they also moved to Smallville high?"

"Nope, you know how unconventional their folks are. They're on this home school thing." 

There goes her schedule. Good thing there weren't really any major tests or term papers due else there wouldn't be any of Chloe left to enjoy the weekend. That brought thoughts of the party at Lex's that Friday. Trev had invited her and even gave a gift to signify how seriously he wanted her there. She had been putting off thinking of that welcoming dinner and still didn't welcome its intrusion. 

"Thanks for the ride home. Clark and I were supposed to catch the bus but…. " 

"… he took off without you."

"He does that all the time." Her shoulders fell.

"He does?" Trev grimaced.

"Yeah." Chloe sighed as she slumped on her seat.

"Hmmm."

"What do you mean 'Hmmm'?"

"You like him. Don't you?"

"Trev! How…?"

"Chloe, even an idiot can see that you're attracted to Kent. The way you stand beside him, the way you look at him, the way you reacted while you were ordering your drinks. Well?"

"…"

"I take that as a 'yes'."

"I -"

"Does he like you?"

"…"

"Does he know you like him?"

Chloe tried her best not to look like a fish as she struggled for words.

"You don't know on both counts, huh? Farm boy gets touchy-feely with you and thirty minutes later, leaves you cold. Ergo, my 'Hmmm'."

"You've been in school for only two days, you barely know the guy and yet you have something against him? For your info, Clark is good and dependable. He has saved my life more than once."

"So?"

"So?!? Trev, he's my friend!"

"Chloe, I always have something against anyone who treats you less than the intelligent, beautiful, wonderful lady that you are!"

Their rapid-fire conversation and Trev's impassioned remark stunned Chloe. He still knew which of her buttons to push and which nerve to pinch. 

The uncomfortable tension was interrupted as Trev pulled in front of Chloe's house. He quickly made his way to open her door but she had already alighted from the car and was as ascending the porch steps. 

"Chloe," Trev called out in a calm tone as he followed her up, "even though you completely shut me out when you moved to Smallville - you didn't return my calls, my emails, no card on Christmas - I still consider you my friend, my best even."

She froze in the middle of unlocking her front door. The buried regret of cutting him off suddenly resurfaced. Her chest felt heavy and she could feel the rim of her eyes sting. Even with what she did to him, he harbored no ill feelings and was extending the hand of friendship. 

"I'm so sorry…" she started and turned to face Trev. His pained expression did not ease her guilt.

"I miss you." Trev moved closer and took her hands. "I miss what we had together."

"Trev, we're no longer….We just can't pick up where we left. Things have changed, I've changed. I don't know if…."

"Chloe, please…." He pressed his forehead against hers and with his eyes closed he confessed, "I hate Smallville - you're the only one that makes my stay here bearable."

Part of her wanted to hold him tight, the other part screamed for him to let go and move ten paces back.

Trev's arms moved to envelope her again. He traced kisses from her temple down to her cheek. "It was unfair what happened to us. Yet, I wouldn't be who I am if I didn't take this chance." Against her lips he whispered, "Chloe, I still love you."

"Don't do this, let's not…." It was her who moved away to stand by the porch railing. Chloe hugged herself not because of the night chill, but for the goosebumps that appeared all over her skin.

Here was Trev offering to rekindle their relationship, a love unforced. The door before her was wide open and it invited her to relive all their wonderful times together and the answer to her prayers - to have all that with a good friend in Smallville. 

As she contemplated her predicament, images of Clark flashed in rapid succession - his smile, the worried look on his face, his strong arms when he rescued her, his reliability, their laughter and mystery adventures together. If only it was Clark asking her right now. But there was nothing between her and Clark. He does not even have an iota of romantic interest in her. The thought of that always made her feel insecure, insignificant, unpretty for a fleeting moment. Despite that, Clark always made her feel safe, so secure that she had no fear on taking on anything or anyone. There was a mysterious something that they can only attribute to being Clark-like that drew Chloe to him. If only….

"I'm not asking you to answer me now, Chloe." Trev said softly as he moved towards her. "Just this: go with me to Dad's welcome party?"

Chloe was glad that Trev did not put pressure on her. "Ask me again on Friday?"

"Deal."

Trev was about to kiss her but Chloe faced the other way. Understanding her predicament, he decided to kiss the back of her hand instead. "Good night. I'll see you tomorrow." With that he stepped off the porch.

Chloe watched him walk back to his car. A small smile formed at the corner of her lips, Trev was such a daredevil and he rubbed off on her too well.

"Trev!" She called out and he turned to face her. "I'm glad to see you again. It's also nice to have you around." The smile she gave showed her genuine happiness for Trev's presence in this small town.

"Don't be a stranger." He returned the smile then he boarded his car to go home.

Chloe whispered into the evening's cool breeze, "I won't."


	10. Part 10

Part 10

**********************************

The blur that whizzed by Hickory Lane cleared to reveal Clark Kent slowing down to a jog. He stomped his way up the barn to flop down on the worn couch. Head in his hands, eyes pressed tight, he tried to make sense of what has happened in the past two days.

He was escorting Chloe to her locker before heading to the Torch room when he got introduced to her ex-boyfriend in the most unexpected way possible. The vision of Trev kissing Chloe burned in his memory and it brought back the anger he felt at that moment. The sight of their passionate, hungry lip locking offended him and he pictured himself prying Trev away from Chloe and slamming him against the lockers. His family taught him restraint very well and was thankful that was present else he would've regretted the consequences.

He also regretted walking out on his best friend twice in succession. First was yesterday at the Torch room when he couldn't understand his emotions at the sight of Chloe gushing over a pair of silver dress shoes; second was just a few seconds ago when he didn't know how to handle the discovery of her hidden talents and blatant display of affection towards another guy. At both times the emotion that gave the heaviness to his chest, the throb at his temples and the cold chill up his spine didn't have a name. Now it did. It was jealousy and he had a hard time accepting it.

Trevor Collins. He revealed to Smallville the hidden part of Chloe of Metropolis. But who was Chloe Sullivan? Clark feared that he didn't know anymore. Was she always who she said she was? Or is the real one this 'Sully' that instantly jumped out of her? Has it been all a front? Hasn't she been honest with him? All that time….

He had to break his line of thought. Again, how could he cast the first stone? Of all people, he was the one hiding an alternate self. The guilt bore down on him and added to the ones already on his shoulders. How dare he accuse Chloe? How could he think like that of his friends? Clark reminded himself that he believed in his friends and others bests. He debated with himself; Chloe must have her reasons and it was not right for him to judge.

However, he can't dismiss the fact that Trev threatened his friendship with Chloe. With that guy around does that mean they will hook up again both as a best friends and as a couple? It took him back to the time Chloe felt he was outgrowing her as a friend. Now he understood where she was coming from.

Clark wished there was something he could hate about Trev other than the fact that he was closing in on Chloe. Much to his frustration, he found none. The guy was perfect for her, they matched - wit, personality, musical talent and boldness. Furthermore, he also thought they looked good together. Clark remembered how happy Chloe was in Trev's arms and it brought a fresh pang that surged throughout his body. She was better off with him. Trev clearly had more going for him; he was the one with the money, the fancy stuff and the adventurous spirit that suited Chloe.

Clark shook his head; he was acting the jealous boyfriend when he had no right to. He fought the urge to fight and win Chloe back. How could he if she wasn't his in the first place? But was she still Trev's? Though she said broke it off due to distance, she didn't seem hesitant to close the gap between them. 

The floorboards creaked as Clark started to pace the loft. He felt sick to the stomach, the anxiety tore at him. Thinking he had enough for now, he tried to blank out his mind and poured himself to his chores instead. But it did not help at all.

That dinner he was uncharacteristically silent. His parents' concern prompted him to share the problem hoping to learn from their experience. 

With wisdom, Jonathan Kent looked him in the eye and told him to love people for who they are and not for who they were or who he wanted them to be. The tenderness in the look his mother gave his dad when he said this showed it was a lesson learned long ago with the benefits in plain view. 

To love someone for who they are.

The revelation lifted a burden off his shoulders and sparked a renewed fire in his heart. The smile that broke eased the lines off his face. The breath he exhaled brought with it all the day's weariness. Clark was invigorated with clarity and a new sense of direction. Determination and excitement coursed through his veins eager to run its course in the days ahead. He now knew what to do; it's getting to it that might prove a test.

Finally relaxed after a long, rollercoaster of a day, he lay down on his bed looking up to the ceiling. Clark's thoughts drifted to a blond-haired best friend whose smile had a certain charm only she possessed. It could weaken his knees like no meteorite could do. But he never dared to show her out of embarrassment or fear of being the subject of her cynicism and derision. She had a way with words that could both soothe or sting and she used it without hesitation. Yet it is her own brand of snark that made her endearing.

His father's words made him reflect on who Chloe was in his life and the results surprised him. 

Clark always considered himself a wide reader. Having superspeed had its advantages in devouring book after book. But with Chloe around, she challenged him to out wit and out talk her in anything. She goaded him to use all that stock knowledge and think out of the box. She made him use his brain so unconventionally, to think environmentally, globally and sociologically that it sometimes made his head spin. He enjoyed the mental and verbal sparring as it removed the dullness from small town life.

She zinged - there was a liveliness to her that showed in her flamboyant ways. The flair of her arms, her voice sometimes lacked a volume control, her quick-paced walk. Clark smiled noting that she was always an interesting part to his day.

He told her before, and it still held true, she was the only thing constant in his life for the past year. Well, save in the last two days. Chloe's trustworthy, supportive and caring nature made her a valuable friend. The threat of losing that and not be given a chance to explore if it could go further made Clark realize how much she meant to him. 

Then the memory of his first kiss played in his mind. He didn't see it coming. First he was looking out the loft window telling her about how his father built the loft for him. When he turned to glance at his guest, the look in her eyes alarmed him. Next thing he knew, soft warm lips pressed against his. What started out as an abrupt touch was quickly turned into sensory overload as Clark felt Chloe's mouth taste every bit of his. His enjoyment and the physical reaction that her act brought caught him by surprise. He started to voice his protest but got electrocuted from head to toe as their tongues touched in a flutter.

Neither of them have talked about it ever since. She had kissed him again at Kyle's trailer out in the woods. They weren't particularly alone and his sense of propriety wanted her to stop. Tonight, Clark wondered if he could ever experience again with Chloe the passion of their first kiss. He admitted, she held a special place in his heart and vowed he'd do something about it.

He turned to his side and hugged a pillow. It made him think of all the times he was able to enfold Chloe in a similar fashion - it was only on occasions when he rescued her from an emergency or homicidal schoolmates. Clark decided that it shouldn't take a crisis for a chance to hold her in his arms, squeeze her body gently to assure him of her presence, breathe in her sweet scent of peaches, and whisper softly into her golden hair.

Clark drifted to sleep and in his slumber he uttered a name that now had a fresh meaning in his life … "Chloe."


	11. Part 11

Part 11

**********************************

Clark barely made his Friday deadline and was eager to give his assignment to Chloe before the 3pm cut-off. He imagined her busy typing away the latest issue as he approached the office. 

The Torch room was empty. 

With a look of consternation etched on his face, Clark slowly placed his stuff down on a chair. He looked around the room for traces of previous activity to no avail. Slowly, he made his way over to Chloe's desk and placed his folder and diskette in her in-tray as was their S.O.P for article submission. Just to satisfy his curiosity, Clark placed his hand at the top of the apple green i-mac. It was cold. Chloe had not been to the office yet. That was so strange of her to not be around for publication crunch time. 

Worried, Clark turned on the computer. Normally, Chloe would bite his head off for snooping around her work but Clark had to dispel his suspicions. On the other hand, maybe it was just a case of bad timing. Just when he really wanted to talk to Chloe, the opportunity never presented itself. But that thought got tossed out the window as Clark couldn't believe what he saw. Nothing. There was no new file on PageMaker. Chloe had not started on the layout for the next issue.

Clark sat down in dismay. He had hung around Chloe and the Torch long enough to know how press schedules and deadlines go. He knew that if nothing was proofread and laid-out by this afternoon, then it doesn't go to the printers on Saturday and nothing gets circulated on Monday morning. As Clark mulled over it, his worry turned to exasperation. How could she do this? How could she neglect the Torch?

Just then Pete entered the room and Clark's rising temper abated. 

"Chief not here I see." Pete said taking in the quiet Torch chambers. He similarly deposited his work on Chloe's desk. With one look at Clark, Pete knew what was on his mind. "You noticed, too, huh?"

Clark could only nod his response as he continued to stare at the blank page before him, irritation written all over his countenance. "I can't believe she's not here."

"You said it. Lately, Chloe's just so out of it."

"By now she'd be screaming, barking commands and gulping down her third cup of coffee just so that the Torch doesn't fall behind production. Pete, she hasn't even started with the front page when at this point in time she should be right about the spread."

"We don't know, Clark, she might just be working on her laptop at home. It does make you think, she goes M.I.A. just when her lovey-dovey's in town."

For a split second Pete thought Clark was going to burn him to cinders with the look he threw. But when Clark returned his gaze at the computer, Pete saw a troubled friend.

Clark had been trying to get in touch with Chloe since Wednesday. He actually had butterflies in his stomach that morning as he waited for the bus by the dirt road. Clark now saw Chloe in a new light and he was eager to see her cheerful smile. He was also ready to face her wrath for ditching her at the Talon. But when he boarded the bus, his hopes were dashed seeing an empty seat beside Pete. 

In the hallway, he'd look around and fail to spot her flippy hair or get a chance to talk to her. Her pit stops at her locker would rival any F1 race. Chloe would be uncharacteristically barely on time for her classes and first out the door when the bell rang; so much for passing notes and trying to catch her attention. She seemed to be giving him the cold shoulder and he somehow understood why. 

If only she would give him the chance to explain. Clark was ready to burst with this newfound feeling towards Chloe and he really, really wanted some time with her. Somehow, their paths would just not cross.

To aggravate things, Trev was always close at her heel. In some of their mutual classes, they actually sat beside each other already. They'd come in together and likewise bolt out the door together. At lunch he and Pete had saved her usual spot and even bought her favorite soda before the line ran out of it only to find her already seated a few tables down and in deep discussion with Trev.

After school was no different, he and Pete would catch her at the Beanery with the rest of her gang, Mike and Gene, talking and laughing. At night Clark could only get her machine. He didn't bother to leave a message because he'd rather speak to her directly. Besides, he kept his hopes up for the next day.

However, Thursday and this morning was the same story. But there was no story ready for this Monday's Torch.

"Hey Clark," Pete decided to break Clark's sullen mood, "I miss her, too."

Clark's eyes softened for a moment before he exhaled heavily. He then straightened on the chair, grabbed a pencil and started going through the stack of papers on the desk. 

Pete was alarmed. "Clark-man what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? These articles have to be edited before they go in."

"I know; but that's not your job."

"Well, someone is clearly not doing hers." 

Pete could only shake his head. "You're asking for it."

Clark had to pause and close his eyes for a second. "Pete, if you don't want to help then I'd ask you to leave me to concentrate on the Torch." Actually, if he could be left alone, he'd be able to read, edit and lay-out the next issue in thirty minutes.

"And who made you the new editor?"

The two boys turned to the voice they heard at the door. "Lana." They said together.

Pete moved towards her. "Finally! Someone who could help me dissuade Clark from going through his suicide mission." 

"I was just going to submit my contribution, Pete." She explained and walked towards Clark who has taken over Chloe's desk. "Clark, where's Chloe?"

Not looking up from what he was reading he replied, "Our beloved Ms. Editor is not here and I don't want to miss an issue, else the school board is not going to be too happy."

Lana gave Pete a puzzled look and he could only shrug and throw his hands in the air in response. It was not everyday you get to hear an irate Clark Kent.

As if on cue, Chloe dashed into the room with a hurried "Hi guys!" and rummaged through her desk for a book. Finding what she was looking for, she started her way to the door but Clark stood and blocked her way.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked looming over her.

Pete and Lana could clearly see how stressed and weary Chloe was.

"Clark, please," Chloe said softly, "I have to go. Trev's waiting for me." 

Clark's jaw tightened and he glared at her. "And just like that you'll forget about the Torch? Where's your sense of responsibility, Chloe? Go ahead, drop everything! Never mind deadlines, or the hottest story, or your name on the by-line; forget about everything you worked so hard for, what you poured your life into. You'll let go of all that? And I thought you love the Torch, that you're dedicated to your work? You were just going to leave, just like that?! Chloe, how could you?!"

Throughout Clark's tirade, Chloe just stood there motionless. And in the silence that followed, a restrained sob escaped her before she pushed him aside to exit the room.

Pete and Lana were equally shocked with what they just saw.

Clark turned to Pete. "Did she just walk out on me?"

Pete let out an exasperated breath, "Learned from the best."

Clark was about to make a retort when Lana spoke up. 

"Clark," she said in a concerned voice, "you just made Chloe cry."

Their words were like a bucket of ice water poured over him. Like the idiom could really apply to him. Realization hit him and he felt ashamed of what he just did. In frustration he raked his hands in his hair and rushed out the door after Chloe.

He found her down the hall crying in Trev's arms. The intensity of the distress he caused her evident in the violent shake of her shoulders, the muted wails, and the way her body crumpled as Trev held her tightly. Clark could hear Trev try to calm Chloe down as he led her further away from the Torch room.

Clark felt terrible and foolish. He wished he could take that all back, hoped that he just didn't lose Chloe and her friendship with this stupid mistake. Angry with himself he was about to punch the wall when he remembered his place. He wished he had the same restraint a few minutes ago. Clark now feared that what he had with Chloe and what they could have was just as abandoned as next week's Torch.


	12. Part 12a

Part 12

**********************************

The twins Mike and Gene lounged and channel surfed in their buddy Trev's living room as they waited for the other half of their band to arrive. The Collins' just moved in the previous week and some of the boxes still littered the house. Being long-time friends had allowed the brothers to escape their own family temporarily. Not that they didn't like they folks, it was just nice that they could have a change of scenery. Plus, a chance to earn a few bucks with the gig they got at the Talon.

Neither of them budged from their seat when they heard Trev's car pull up. They knew he had Chloe with him by the unmistakable sound of two car doors opening and closing a few seconds apart from each other. They hoped Trev didn't forget to replenish their stock of microwave popcorn. 

"Hey!" They said in unison not taking their eyes off the T.V. when they heard their friends come in.

Trev made his way to the kitchen so it was Chloe who returned their greeting "Hey guys."

The soft tone of her voice was not the exuberant one they were accustomed to. It made the twins look at her and what they saw was a puffy-eyed Chloe Sullivan taking off her jacket. Mike immediately rushed to her side and Gene cleared the tab sheets that were on the couch.

They started the interrogation as soon as she was seated. With a stern voice Gene began, "Who was it, what did he do to you, and where can we find him?"

Chloe let out a small giggle at Gene's antic even if she still felt drained from bawling her eyes out. 

"Seriously, Chloe," Mike placed his hands on her shoulders and started to knead her tense neck muscles, "what happened?"

"It's nothing, guys," she assured them, "I'll be fine. I'm just tired, that's all." Chloe looked at her two friends who sat on either side of her. She always considered Mike and Gene as her brothers and they were clearly being that to her now. The concern reflected in their eyes showed how much they cared for her and that they were unconvinced of her declaration of stable state of being. Chloe knew that they will not stop until they heard the full story.

But it was the truth - she was tired. Chloe had engaged herself in a juggling act and had not slept well since Tuesday night. With Trev and their band now in town as well as a regular show, they had to spend everyday after school to practice and to study new material. As soon as their class ended, she and Trev would sprint over to his place and get to work. They'd take a quick dinner break or a coffee run and wind down with some fun jamming. 

By the time Chloe could get home she'd be exhausted from the physical demand of playing drums. It wasn't like sitting down and playing guitar or bass. It takes a concerted effort of arms, legs, hands and feet to play. With aching limbs at around 10 o'clock was when she could get to her household chores, homework, and writing Torch articles. Shut-eye occurred at around 2 or 3 am. She'd wake thirty minutes before Trev would pick her up. Just enough time to take a quick shower, dress up and down a cup of coffee. 

She could hardly keep her eyes open in class and Chloe struggled to stay focused. Her thoughts would drift to the new rolls she had to perfect. Whenever she could, she scribbled the article she had to write or note down things she needed to research. Chloe took every opportunity to work on her extra-curricular activities or homework during breaks so she wouldn't have to worry about them later on. Having a laptop surely made things easier but it was taking her a while to get used to a new hustled lifestyle.

Her schedule was swamped and it ate up the time she usually spent on the Torch and her Smallville friends - Pete and Clark. During class, Chloe would sometimes catch herself looking at Clark and wondered if he was missing her already. She surely missed him.

Out in the hallway she'd look around to see if she could catch a glimpse of the tall, handsome, blue-eyed Clark Kent. Her day would perk up a bit when she did see him. However, time did not permit her to linger for a short conversation or even the chance to ask him what happened at the Talon Tuesday afternoon. 

She wanted to sit with Clark and Pete during lunch, but with their equally hectic schedules, it was the only time she and Trev had to catch up. Though Trev had asked to pick up where they left off in Metropolis, Chloe thought it best that they at least start off as friends again. As much as she could, she brought him up to speed with Smallville and him for Metropolis.

Today was not a good day. With the party later that night, she and Trev had to hurry to make the most of the two-hour window they had for practice. They were halfway to the parking lot when Chloe remembered a book she needed as reference material for her column. She ran to the Torch office to retrieve it but got the shock of a lifetime instead.

Initially she was glad to catch a quick look at her Smallville gang, Lana included. It also relieved her that people remembered their deadline and that their articles were in. She had planned to come in Saturday morning to cram the editing and layout of the Torch.

When she finally heard Clark's voice, it was not what she wanted to hear after such a long absence. The look in his eyes did not have the gentleness she longed to gaze into. His were flaring and his impassioned tone rose to a volume she never heard any of her friends speak to her before. And this was Clark - mild, cool, calm and collected Clark just blared at her. He dealt her a blow that aggravated her physical stress, emotional anxiety and pressured time table. It shocked her to the core and all she could do was to stand there frozen, locked in Clark's steely stare. 

Then she felt a pain as if her chest caved in. Whatever strength that kept her together up and left along with the control she tried to muster to keep the tears at bay. One escaped at the corner of her eye and it released the torrent that followed. How she managed to move her feet and leave the office baffled her.

She heard Trev call out her name in worry. Chloe ran towards him and he held her as she unleashed untamed sobs against his chest. Trev led her to the car and wordlessly drove towards his house. Their silence allowed Chloe to release and ride out what she felt. Trev brushed the hair off her face or give her hand a little squeeze whenever he could.

And here she was, surrounded by affectionate and supportive friends who were like family from the years they've known each other. A fresh stream of tears threatened to burst through just from recalling the events of the day. 

When Mike and Gene saw her face turn red and her eyes brim with tears they enveloped her in a group hug they felt she needed. They released her when they heard her exhale deeply in an effort to rein in her emotion.

"Sorry," Chloe said fanning herself with her hands and confessed, "just had a breakdown." 

Trev came in the living room and handed Gene a box of tissues to hold on to. He gave Chloe a glass of water and sat on the chair he placed directly in front of her. She drank and tried to regain control of herself.

Chloe continued. "The stress got to me, I guess. I'm not used to being constantly physically tired." She tried a smile and partially succeeded. "Give me a mental challenge any day."

Mike ruffled Chloe's hair and it reminded her of how Pete would sometimes do that. She missed him, too. "You've handled more stress than this before. Our schedule was more packed in Metropolis two years ago."

"You're out of shape." Gene joked and tipped her chin. "C'mon - spill. Your poker face is never really good, you know?"

Chloe looked at each of them - Mike, Trev, Gene - and wondered how she could tell them what really triggered her distress. How could she tell Trev without offending him?

It was Trev who broke the silence and it was as if he could read her thoughts. "It's Kent, isn't it?"


	13. Part 12b

Picking up right where we left off. I know it's short but put the two together, it would make part 12 a little bit more substantial.

*******************************

Part 12b

It was Trev who broke the silence and it was as if he could read Chloe's thoughts. "It's Kent, isn't it?"

Her non-response said it all. A tear rolled down her flushed cheek and Gene handed her a tissue. She dried her eyes but kept her hand over them. 

Chloe then proceeded to tell them how she felt and what happened at the Torch. Trev sat and listen at the same time contemplated recent events.

Trev was glad that he finally had time to be with Chloe. It gave him the opportunity to get updated with her and get back to being friends for starters. Catching up on lost time, it amazed Trev to discover the subtle differences of this girl to who he knew from Metropolis. 

She filled him in during lunch, in between classes, and rides to and from wherever. She talked incessantly - a trait that hasn't changed - about the Torch, Pete, Lex, Lana and the Kents; particularly about Clark. She also talked about the infamous meteor shower and how it affected the community. It struck Trev to note that roughly all her adventures and/or misadventures with the said astronomical fragments somehow involved Clark. He was borderline annoyed with her tales yet relieved to know that she was surrounded by friends who protected her. Chloe told him about the many times Clark had saved her from imminent danger. Well, whatever she could remember at least.

Clark Kent. At the corner of his eye, Trev saw Clark rush out of the Torch room just as Chloe crashed into his arms. He wanted to confront him; clearly he caused her pain. However, at that moment she was more important. 

Her happiness mattered more to him.

The thought echoed in his mind and resonated in his heart. Trev then understood everything he had witnessed in the days that passed. 

He and Chloe had spent almost every waking moment together for three days. Their band rehearsals were the culprit. It pained him to realize that though it was an opportunity to be around her, it took her away from her current friends. The look in her eyes conveyed how much she missed them. Trev had seen how she would steal glances every now and then. She was never really good with subtlety and he did notice those times when she sighed and slumped her shoulders. Then she'd have instances where her face would brighten up. Always it would be because of a Clark Kent sighting. All that time she probably thought he didn't detect a thing.

Without a doubt, Chloe had a thing for Clark Kent for her to have reacted this way. 

"You and Trev have a party to go to tonight." Mike reminded. "You should relax now."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, you know me, just as long as I've vented, I'm okay." She finally managed to give out a heartfelt smile. "Thank you guys, for listening."

"Not a problem." Mike assured.

"Anytime." Gene added.

"C'mon, let's jam. We still have around two hours to kill." Trev stood up and led the way to the garage where they have their practice set up. What better way to release the day's tensions than by letting it out on music. He wanted her to cast away the day's burdens so she could enjoy what he has planned for her at the dinner.

Gene picked up an acoustic guitar and handed it to Chloe. "When was the last time you held one of these?"

With delight she took the instrument and sat down on a chair. Chloe began plucking Edie Brickell's "Circle of Friends". It had been a while since she played guitar. Gene and Trev were patient teachers and she was an eager pupil. But neither Clark nor Pete seem to have a guitar lying around and she didn't really want to spend money to buy one. 

Suddenly Gene placed his palm against the strings and it brought her playing to a stop. "Don't play that." 

"Gene, this is a song I play very well…"

"The song's no good for you right now." He explained.

Mike came up to his brother and looked at Chloe. "I agree. Think of the lyrics, Chloe."

She sang the song in her head.

Me, I'm a part of your circle of friends  
and we notice you don't come around   
Me, I think it all depends   
on you touching ground with us.   
But I quit. I give up.   
Nothing's good enough for anybody else it seems. 

And being alone is the best way to be.   
When I'm all alone it's the best way to be.   
When I'm all alone it's the best way to be.   
When I'm by myself nobody else can say goodbye.

"Ugh." Chloe grimaced when she got what they meant. "You're right." Her reaction made the guys chuckle.

"Play something 'happy'." Mike suggested as he slung the bass strap across his shoulders.

She scanned her mental database for one and failed. "Help me here; my brain is not processing well."

Trev sat behind the drums this time. "Just play D, A, G, C and we'll fill in whatever song that fits."

That broke out the smiles and for the next couple of hours, just for the fun of it, they played songs from Guns and Roses to the Backstreet Boys all based on those four chords.

TBC (Getting ready for the party)


	14. Part 13

Hi everyone! I'd better release this now, don't want to keep you hanging any longer. Thank you for all those who have been eagerly awaiting this next portion. Sorry if it isn't much. More in the works :) Your feedback is still very, very, very appreciated.

Here ya go! 

*******************************

Part 13

Clark drove to the Luthor mansion in his Mom's sedan. The oftentimes desolate place was now alive with a moving stream of luxury vehicles. Inside, the transformation was more apparent. All the lights were on, chandeliers lit, a live band played smooth jazz and people in expensive clothing talked in small groups with drinks in their hands. Even though he wore his suit that was reserved for special occasions, Clark still felt out of place. Going through the corridors, he spotted some familiar faces - Smallville citizens who he knew worked for the plant & a couple of his schoolmates accompanying their parents.

Lex saw Clark come in looking so hesitant. He broke away from the conversation he was engaged in to welcome his friend. "No date?" 

Clark smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "Nope."

"I thought you'd ask the lovely Ms. Lang." Lex hid his calculating smile by taking a sip of his bourbon. 

"I did." After he tried to get in touch with Chloe numerous times and failed at every attempt. "Seems one of the girls at the Talon called in sick and she had to fill in."

Lex approved of his business partner's decision. "Friday night is a good crowd. Don't want to lose customers by being undermanned."

Clark nodded as they walked towards the main dining hall. "That's exactly what she said." He looked around in hopes of seeing a girl who gave him the only reason he decided to come to the party. He acted like a jerk to her early that afternoon and Clark had hope tonight would be his chance to apologize and salvage what he could of their friendship. But there was no sign of Chloe. "Who are all these people?"

"Managers and supervisors with some of their family, plus suppliers, major customers and other people we're in business with." He explained dryly. 

They approached Jake Collins and Gabe Sullivan and Lex introduced them to Clark and left them to greet his other guests. Of course Clark already knew Chloe's dad but this was the first time he'd meet Trev's. Trev was almost a splitting image of his father. It made Clark think if he resembled his own biological father but he had to set the introspection aside and try to enjoy the party.

"Clark here is Chloe's best friend," Gabe told Jake, "works with her on the Torch."

"Gabe, your feisty girl still manages to surround herself with boys, huh? How do you sleep at night?" Jake joked at his old-time friend.

"Very soundly actually," he answered then gave Clark a pat on the shoulder. "Clark keeps her away from trouble and rescues her, even from herself."

The men broke into light hearted chuckles and Clark's face turned red involuntarily at Gabe's sort of complement. It was nice to know how Mr. Sullivan thought of him.

"There they are." Jake pointed at the doorway. 

Chloe and Trev entered the room hand in hand. Clark felt himself tense up seeing that he had somehow lost the battle before it even began. They looked good together. Hard as he tried to deny it, Chloe seemed happy. 

Clark could only stare at her - Chloe was stunning. Gorgeous was more the term. She wore a sleeveless red dress that showed all her curves. Clark swallowed hard as his eyes traced the dip of V-neckline as it revealed an ample amount of cleavage. It made him acknowledge how well endowed she was. Chloe walked confidently, accentuated by the slanted cut of her skirt trimmed with small ruffles. As she approached, Clark got a good view of her creamy left thigh. The deep color she wore contrasted with the milky whiteness of her much exposed skin. His eyes traveled down her slender legs and he finally saw how beautiful those shoes were on her well manicured feet. 

The scent of Chloe's perfume as they approached & joined the group reminded Clark to breathe. For a moment their eyes met. In hers was a glimmer that momentarily showed the sincerity of her smile. But as Clark motioned to return that gleam, it retreated, her eyes now taking in the faces of their company.

"Hi everyone!" Trev said as they neared. "Clark."

"Hey Trev." He acknowledged and they shook hands deciding to just ride along, be polite and civil. 

Gabe moved to give his daughter a hug. "Hi sweetheart." 

"Dad." Chloe happily submitted to his embrace. She may be a cynic but she loved her dad. "Hi Clark." She gave him a weak smile. 

Chloe didn't expect Clark would still show up. She stole glances around to look for a raven haired beauty and immediately rebuked herself for the glee she felt finding none. She had to admit, he looked ravishing; awkward in a setting so grand, yet still as good looking as he can get. Not forgetting what had just transpired that afternoon, she secretly hoped that Clark would apologize to her tonight. Lost in that thought, the gentle squeeze on her hand reminded her of the friend who has given her comfort and strength in the past grueling days. And no, it wasn't the tall one gawking at her.

Clark returned the smile tentatively, gauging how she was, not sure how he would play along. "You look nice." He said honestly.

Jake agreed. "Sully-girl, you look great. You're turning out to be a beautiful lady. How are you doing? We miss having you around the house. Trev tells me you're a super woman in school."

Mr. Collins' remark made Chloe give out her trademark Sullivan smile. "Trev exaggerates. I just do my best."

Lex rejoined them. "I see everyone is here." He then got a good look at Chloe. "Gabe, keep an extra eye on your daughter. I believe she's going to break hearts tonight." Though he addressed his plant manager, Lex was actually looking at Clark. "Let's all get to our table and get this dinner started."

The Luthor Mansion ballroom was packed with round tables covered in white linen, set with the finest silver and china. Each sat six and theirs was at the front and center of a dance floor before the raised stage of the live band. 

The rest of the guests took their cue from Lex. They all found their seats and the dinner got underway. Clark couldn't decide if it was to his horror or delight that Chloe was seated beside him and in the circular table, Trev was next to Chloe. Then it was Jake, Gabe, Lex, and then back to him.

Chloe was obviously avoiding him. She would either be talking to Trev or look down at her hands, never turning to his direction. Over and over, Clark kept mentally rehearsing opening lines to make casual conversation. He was spared the trouble was they were served the appetizers.

An army of neatly suited waiters strode in and out of the room to present everyone with gourmet dishes from the Luthor kitchen, made from the finest organic ingredients Smallville had to offer. 

Clark knew this as he delivered a truck full of produce early that morning. However, he had not yet tasted food like this in his life. It was scrumptiously good and so unlike the home-style that his mom fed him. Everything from the appetizer to the main course was something he only saw on the cooking channel his mom loved to watch. But there it was before him, plated perfectly that it shamed him to break the artistry with his fork. 

Chloe swooned at the first spoonful of cold potato and leek soup - something she hadn't had for a long time. The meal was exquisite. Course after course, she got transported to this restaurant in Metropolis the Sullivan clan went to mark family milestones like birthdays, graduations and …anniversaries. 

Trev kept smiling as he carefully devoured the savory meat dish that was the main fare. He missed taking Chloe out to fancy dinners and dressed-up dates like this one. "Lex, did you import your cook from the city?"

"Naturally," Lex answered. "The Four Seasons is currently missing their executive chef." His matter-of-fact delivery actually added the flamboyant air to that statement.

The waiters kept refilling their tall glasses with choice champagne. For tonight, even the minors get to have their share of the bubbly.

Conversation at the table was concentrated on Gabe, Jack & Lex as they talked business. Clark paid attention as this was one of the rare times he got to see Lex at work, or sort of. Every time they'd hang out, Lex didn't want to bore or scare Clark with corporate horror stories. So they'd talk about everything else but work. Clark was surprised at Lex's level of maturity and presence of command talking to people twice his age as peers. Yet, he could also get along with younger people like him, Trev, Lana and Chloe. Clark had to admit, he was learning a lot from Lex.

The ceremonies and perfunctory speeches started during dessert. One by one, starting with Lex, senior VP's and plant managers went to the microphone to raise a toast and welcome Mr. Collins to Smallville.

Clark could care less on what they were saying. Little by little he noticed he was getting bored. A quick survey of the room showed that most youngsters his age mirrored his sentiments. Slight movement towards his left made him look and it was Chloe tilting her head from side to side with a plastered smile. She definitely was not trying to be subtle. Despite the present state of their relationship, Clark gave in to a chuckle. He was surprised to note that Trev was trying to hide his mirth. 

The sound of stifled laughter from the two boys on each of her side caused her to look furiously at them. "What?!" She sneered keeping it low as whoever was at the microphone was still giving his speech. Then it dawned on her. "Oh dear." Chloe was imaging herself as a coo-coo-clock to pass the time and relieve her boredom. To her horror, she was acting it out in real life. She resorted instead to playing with the ruffle of her skirt's slit.

A coo-coo-clock? What was she thinking? More like, what was she trying not to?

After the last toast, the floor was announced open for dancing. The band struck a nice sedate tune which the older couples did not have a problem dancing to it. 

Chloe took that as her cue. "Excuse me, need to go powder my nose." Without waiting for any acknowledgement from the two boys she stood and made her way to the ladies room. She was all too glad to get away from both boys and clear her head a bit.

Trev and Clark watched her beautiful retreating back as she exited the ballroom.

Things were going quite swimmingly, Trev thought. Chloe was handling herself well despite the breakdown she just had. All throughout dinner he'd been watching, keeping an eye on his best friend and trying to see if Clark would try to pull anything. And Clark, well, he seemed quite remorseful. 

Trev turned to Clark when he lost sight of Chloe to see him still staring out the door. Trev decided it was now time.

"She's a gem, isn't she?"

Clark broke from his view of the door and steely blues met brown ones as the question posed the challenge that he expected would eventually come. Clark was ready with his response, in his mind as well as in his heart. He pulled himself together and mustered up all his confidence and courage in defense of a strained friendship and a love he had the power to pursue. 

"Yes she is."

TBC


	15. Part 14

Part 14  
  
"Calm down, Chloe, calm down." Chloe told her reflection as she padded powder on her cheeks. In a whisper she added a soft reprimand, "Great going there Sullivan."  
  
In her attempt to get her mind off things, she had successfully managed to make a fool of herself, earning chuckles from Trev and Clark.  
  
Trev and Clark.she just had to close her eyes tightly at the thought of those two. It was a miracle that she got through dinner so smoothly. It was more a miracle how she was able to collect herself from a breakdown and prepare to go to this party.  
  
Just a few hours ago Trev had brought her home. The rest of the afternoon prior to the part was spent jamming song after song in an attempt to momentarily forget the trauma of what transpired at the Torch.  
  
Not wanting to seem like the default, Trev had asked again for Chloe to go with him to the party.  
  
Chloe had to give him credit for keeping his word. The last time he had asked was Tuesday night and she was not able to give him an answer then. Not once during the countless hours they spent together did he press the issue. In the light of her recent circumstance, Chloe didn't hesitate to say yes.  
  
So here she was, Trev's date with her mind on Clark.  
  
Clark, so adorably handsome and seated right next to her, smiling and being charming as if nothing happened, as if a couple of hours ago he didn't yell at her. Over dinner she noticed he made many attempts to start a conversation. Thinking she wasn't ready to face Clark, she diffused each one with feigned disinterest.  
  
He had wronged her. If he only knew what she had been through the past days, if he only knew how much his words had hurt, if he only knew that she had not cried like that as far as she could remember.  
  
But why couldn't she look into his wonderful blue eyes? Because they were simply that - wonderful. No, she thought, it was because she wronged him, too.  
  
She saw now what she did and how it would seem to Pete and Clark. She had unknowingly tossed them aside, abandoned them, and stopped being their friend. Oh, how could she have let this happen?  
  
Two places: Metropolis and Smallville; two names: Sully and Chloe; two passions: the band and the Torch; two loves: Trev and Clark. Was she being made to choose? Did it have to come to a choice?  
  
"And what's your choice?" The sad image in the mirror asked.  
  
She stared back into her own eyes and her memory showed her images. She closed her eyes to see them in full view. Her following Clark around, her hanging on to his every word wishing to hearing something that would give her hope, them laughing together in his loft wondering if this would go somewhere, him peering into his telescope across the field, his sheepish look whenever she'd catch him looking at Lana. Still, there she was, wanting, wishing, wondering.waiting.  
  
Then there it was - the image of a good friend. Standing at her front porch he had said, "I'll be back for you." Crying in his arms he had said, "I'm here." Staring into his eyes he had said, "I miss you."  
  
Chloe became certain of her choice. Tired of waiting, tired of putting herself on hold, tired of blinding herself with false hope, tonight she will put that all away and enjoy herself. No more hiding who she was with who she is. Tonight, she will step out into familiar territory yet somehow, start anew.  
  
She applied a fresh coat of lipstick and checked her appearance. With fresh confidence she pulled the door to rejoin the party and enjoy the rest of the night.  
  
***  
  
Trev and Clark regarded each other like two opponents in a duel.  
  
A gem, yes, that's what she was and regretfully Clark had done something that tarnished her luster. Tonight, he vowed to make amends. Clark was not allowing the night to end until he had his Chloe back in his life.  
  
His Chloe. No, Chloe Sullivan is her own girl. No one can own her. Oh, but how he loved that girl.  
  
Love? Yes, for all that she is and all that she can be.  
  
The only thing in his way was something that none of his powers could help him to overcome - not his x-ray vision, not his speed, nor his physical strength.  
  
"I gather that Chloe didn't tell you much about her life in Metropolis." Trev stated before taking a sip of his drink.  
  
Clark nodded in agreement. "She throws herself too much into what she's doing in the here and now that she doesn't afford herself time to dwell in the past."  
  
"That, my friend, has not changed." Trev pointed. "Chloe could really give her all in what she does."  
  
"And the rest of us simply enjoy getting sucked into her world." Clark supplied with honesty and pride.  
  
Clark glanced around the room. More couples had taken to the dance floor and the live music bathed the hall with its mellow rhythm.  
  
For a while Trev had his gaze also on the dancing pairs. "Though, she wasn't always like that."  
  
Clark had to take a chance. "I know how she always has to think through all the possibilities and run her theories on us. That tells me she's cautious."  
  
"Cautious and calculating, yet brave enough to rush head-long into a challenge."  
  
"What a wonderful enigma."  
  
"Yeah," it was Trev's turn to agree. "Don't let her get into analysis paralysis, though."  
  
The remark made Clark look at Trev with a questioning furrow across his brow. Don't let her?  
  
Trev met that look and continued, "We both know she's too good to stay on a comfort zone. In many ways, this town, the Torch is her comfort zone."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"No matter how she denies it, this place has allowed her to forget who she was."  
  
Clark just had to disagree. "Maybe she decided to start over."  
  
Trev was shaking his head. "Not at the expense of limiting and pulling back on yourself."  
  
"What are you saying? Chloe's the head of the Torch. She's the best editor they've had in five years." Truly Trev, in his short stay, could not have seen how great Chloe has been in Smallville.  
  
"Is there anything else in her life aside from school and the Torch? Did you know that if she wanted, she could be the school valedictorian? She was surely that close in Metropolis High when she left." Trev drew his breath. "I have to hand it to her determination. I know she's doing all that to get in the Daily Planet. But heck, there's more to life than that. The Chloe I know has definitely more to her than just that."  
  
Clark was starting to see Trev's point. Chloe's heart and mind was too much into the Torch and writing articles that could get her to the Planet that he knew she was slacking off in some subjects. But since Trev's arrival Clark had realized she had a passion she kept from them. Who knows what other passions she held back? "None of us knew she could play the drums."  
  
"I suspected." Trev saw Chloe re-enter the hall. "But there's more, buddy." He said with a chuckle.  
  
Clark also saw Chloe walking towards them. "What do you mean?"  
  
Sill with his eyes on the approaching beauty, Trev smiled. "I'll show you."  
  
At that moment Chloe reached their table. "I'm back!" She announced.  
  
Both boys stood up at the same time and pulled her chair. Trev and Clark pretended not to notice that but it was hard to ignore the expression on Chloe's face, her eyes darting from Trev's to Clark's.  
  
Much to Trev's relief, the band started to play a Salsa. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "May I have this dance?"  
  
Clark watched the scene unfold like a slow-moving nightmare where he was reduced to a mere spectator.  
  
A warm, breath-taking smile broke across her lovely face. The blush that made her complexion glow and the rapid rise and fall of her chest betrayed a heart pounding in excitement. Her eyelids fluttered for a moment as if to wake from a dream. Eyes of green embers gazed upon the young man offering to take her away.  
  
After releasing a breath from her slightly parted lips, Clark heard her soft voice say "I'd love to."  
  
TBC. 


	16. Part 15

Part 15  
  
The beat of the salsa called more dancers to move to its intoxicating rhythm. It was what made Trev ask Chloe to dance with him.  
  
Trev offered his hand to Chloe and for a while he thought she'd hesitate. He heard her say yes to his invitation and got with it her trademark Sullivan grin. Trev felt her trembling as she placed her hand in his. He took a step and led her towards the dance floor leaving a dumbfounded Clark Kent to guard Chloe's purse at the table.  
  
"Nervous?" Trev asked with a smile as they moved towards the front of the hall.  
  
Chloe had bit her lower lip to keep from smiling too much. "Was that a question or an astute observation?"  
  
Trev gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You're cold and quivering - means you are."  
  
They faced each other when they reached the dance floor, though not letting go of their hands. In fact, Chloe stepped closer to him and reached out to take hold of Trev's other hand.  
  
"Just like old times," Chloe said.  
  
Trev nodded and smiled, "Just like old times."  
  
Trev raised Chloe's hand to his lips and kissed it before placing it on his right shoulder. At the downbeat of the song they moved their feet basic quick-quick-slow pattern of the salsa.  
  
Clark felt like the ground gave way beneath him seeing Chloe get taken away by Trev. To others it would seem normal - a young man leading a beautiful lady to dance. To Clark it was a sign of defeat.  
  
There was a pain in his chest as if he was stabbed by a knife made of meteor rock Clark just had to sit down to fight the urge to bolt and get away from it all. If this was what Chloe wanted, Trev can have her.  
  
What was he thinking?! Clark placed his hand over his eyes and closed them tightly. He tried to convince himself that this was not happening. He reminded himself not to give up. His friendship with Chloe was worth being strong for. She must know how he feels about her. And it has to be tonight.  
  
When he looked up, his battle with himself got a lot more difficult.  
  
There they were, dancing together, their movements like one, eyes rarely leaving each other's gaze. Trev led Chloe to an effortless twirl and a dip which she seemed to enjoy very much.  
  
Chloe was indeed stunning. The cut of her dress really flattered her and Clark found it hard to tear his eyes from her. He was mesmerized by the sway of her hips, the amount of leg revealed at every step, the stunning look of joy on her lovely face.  
  
What amazed him most was their skill; they executed difficult moves that would only seem like a flurry to the untrained eye. Trev and Chloe took charge of the floor, using whatever space they needed and the couples around them gladly made way for the pair who really looked like they knew their stuff.  
  
They say that in dancing the ability of the man leading makes a huge difference. To Clark it seemed that they almost read each others mind. Clark had to admit, Chloe connected with Trev in a way that he could only dream of reaching with her. It bothered him. It made him uncomfortable, just like when Trev would wrap his arms around Chloe, press his body against hers; their faces centimeters apart. all part of the sexy Latin dance called the salsa.  
  
Clark was torn. He marveled at Chloe's beauty and ability to dance, yet annoyed that it was someone else holding her close and making her happy. It was the same feeling when he found out she could play the drums, only this time he was determined not to rum away. He would face this feeling head on.  
  
"You're looking at the Metropolis Junior Champions for Latin Dancing." Lex stated as he took the seat beside Clark that faced the dance floor.  
  
Clark had been too preoccupied with his conflicting thoughts that he did not notice Lex's approach.  
  
"No wonder they're that good." Clark acknowledged. The tone of his voice did not conceal his jealousy and it did not escape his intelligent friend.  
  
Lex continued, "Apparently they've been winning trophies since they were twelve. Why don't you cut in?"  
  
Clark wanted to resist glaring at Lex but was unsuccessful. "You have got to be kidding."  
  
A smile formed at the corner of Lex mouth and one could never tell what exactly goes on inside the young Luthor's mind. "Suit yourself."  
  
"Hey Gabe, look!" Clark heard Jake get Gabe's attention.  
  
Mr. Sullivan and Mr. Collins returned to the table each with a refilled drink in hand. They turned their chairs to face the dance floor and watch their children move to the music with skill and passion. Both men were smiling proud grins, eyes on Trev and Chloe.  
  
Clark looked around the hall and saw everyone looking at them. There were many smiles, nods here and there and others who pointed at the wonderful spectacle of a young couple dancing the way you only get to see on TV or in the movies.  
  
"When was the last time you saw that, Jake?" Gabe asked his friend with eyes locked on his beautiful daughter who seem to be enjoying her moment.  
  
"Too long," Jake answered with a similar pride evident in his voice. "They're finally getting together again."  
  
The comment made Clark look at Jake but what he saw was Gabe quickly averting his eyes from Clark.  
  
"Uh. yeah," was Gabe's hesitant reply.  
  
The salsa ended to a roaring applause from the dinner guests.  
  
Trev and Chloe were breathing heavily, her face flushed and radiant. They turned to face the crowd and the surrounding other pairs applauding them. Chloe curtsied and Trev took a bow. Before they could catch their breaths the band struck up a familiar Tango.  
  
Clark saw Trev ask Chloe for the next dance with only an expression on his face. Clark knew Chloe understood when she smiled and nodded to her partner.  
  
Trev removed his coat and deposited it on the nearest chair. Returning, they assumed the beginning stance of the tango. Hands clasped together and extended towards their side, Trev's other hand at her back, Chloe's small hand rested on Trev's shoulder.  
  
Once again their movements were fluid and confident, their dancing sincere and fiery. Clark saw that Trev held her close. too close. He saw how Chloe looked at Trev and he felt that pang again. He longed for Chloe to look at him like that - like nothing in the world mattered except him and her.  
  
"Por Una Cabezza," Lex told Clark, breaking him from his reverie. "It's the same tango they used in 'True Lies' and 'Scent of a Woman'"  
  
"Really?" was Clark's dry auto-reply.  
  
Lex could see all night that there was something the matter with Clark. Seeing now how Clark would stare at Chloe and Trev twirling, swaying and dipping to the intense tango, he had a pretty good idea what it was about.  
  
"It's not too late, you know?" Lex said.  
  
Clark could not tear his eyes away from her, "Too late for what?"  
  
"Well, that's up to you."  
  
Lex was being cryptic again, Clark thought. Not too late. not too late to take up dance lessons or not too late for him and Chloe? With the foolish way he behaved to her that afternoon, Clark's first priority was to apologize to her for having wronged her. Honestly, if she would not take that well, he didn't know what to do. He prayed that she would forgive him and that they'd be friends again. Without that, going further wouldn't even matter.  
  
The two young men sat quietly watching the spectacle of tango before them. Clark applauded with everyone else when the dance ended. Trev and Chloe acknowledged the crowd's praises with another bow.  
  
Clark saw Trev collect his coat. He steeled himself to be gracious to them when they arrive at the table but to his surprise, Trev led Chloe out the hall. All Clark could do was follow with his eyes.  
  
Lex caught it all and now understood what has gotten his friend all worked up. "Clark, what do you say to a game of billiards? This party's getting boring."  
  
Clark hesitated, he wanted to be there when Chloe returns; that would be his chance to ask to talk to her privately.  
  
"C'mon," Lex rose from his chair and grabbed his drink, "my study has a good view of the indoor garden. That's where I would go to catch my breath after dancing the tango with a sultry young temptress."  
  
TBC 


End file.
